New Beginnings
by SammichtheMoose
Summary: The broken Winchester family moves to New Orleans, Louisiana after their mother dies in a house fire. Dean's willing to make do with the new life but Sam is more than a little pissed at the move. Until he meets a sophomore named Gabriel. Then things might go a little differently than he had planned... Sabriel, Destiel, and highschool AU fun.
1. Chapter 1

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean Winchester yelled as he stuck his head in his little brother's room.

Sam groaned, pulling the covers over his head to keep away the sunlight as the blonde threw open the curtains. "Go'way..." he slurred.

Dean collapsed on top of Sam, extracting another groan from the younger. "Come on, Sammy, we're gonna be late on our first day. And, though rules aren't exactly my favorite, I'd prefer not to make such a bad impression."

"Sam!" John, their father, called from the other room. "Up and at 'em, we have to get going!"

"Nnngh, alright," Sam moaned.

"I'm serious, Sam! You have two minutes before I drive you to school in your pajamas!"

Sam pushed Dean away. "I'm coming." he sighed, throwing off his blankets.

After brushing his teeth, Sam slumped out to the Impala wearing a somewhat ratty pair of jeans, a black T-shirt with a dark blue and green plaid button-down open over it. He hefted his backpack up on his shoulder as he climbed in the back. Dean already claimed shotgun.

John looked in the rearview mirror at his youngest son and sighed. "Sam, I know you didn't want to move-"

"That's a pretty tame way of putting it." he grumbled, pushing his bangs out of his face.

"But it's for the best, son, I promise." John continued, ignoring Sam. "It will be nice to get away from Lawrence after..." He cleared his throat.

"After Mom's death, I know." Sam stated sourly and stared out the window.

"Don't be like that." Dean snapped. "Mom's memory deserves better than that."

Sam growled and almost shot something back. "Enough!" John snarled. "You two shouldn't fight, especially not about something like this."

Sam knew he should drop it there, but he started the day badly, why not keep the theme going? "You're just in denial. You think the fire was your fault." Sam mumbled. "But you know it was Dean's, you just don't want to accept that your perfect son killed your wife.

John's jaw clenched, but other than that he had no reaction. Dean on the other hand reached back and whacked Sam upside the head. "Shut up!"

Sam rubbed his head, his expression somewhere between a pout and a scowl. "You know it's true, you-"

"Sam!" John snapped, pulling in to the high school's parking lot. He sighed, twisting in his seat to look at his youngest son after parking the car. "Listen, I know you don't want to be here; you want to be back at your old school with all your friends, but you have to understand that in the long run this will help you."

Sam huffed and slide down in his seat, folding his arms over his chest. "Can I just get the day over with?"

"Please, Sammy, try to be positive about this."

"There's nothing to be positive _about_." Sam said in clipped tones.

"You're just angry because Jessica and Sarah aren't here." Dean teased, still mad at Sam for disrespecting their mother.

"And you're just jealous 'cause your sixteen-year-old brother got more action than you because all the girls knew you were a douche and wouldn't go out with you."

"Sam if you don't drop this attitude now, you're going to get grounded." John growled.

Sam flung open his door and jumped out, throwing his hands above his head. "What's the point?! It's not like I'm in paradise now!" he shouted and stormed off towards the school.

John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dean?" he said, looking over at his elder child.

"I know," Dean exhaled. "Watch my back, pay attention in class, get good grades, and protect Sammy."

John nodded and hugged Dean. "Exactly." He ruffled the blonde's hair. "Be good and make sure your brother is as well."

Dean climbed out of the Impala with a last look and wave at his father and ran after Sam, who had shoved his hands deep in his pockets. "Come on, Sammy," Dean said, putting a hand on his brother's back. "It's not all bad, you'll see."

Sam shrugged off his hand. "I find that hard to believe," he muttered then shot a glare at Dean. "And it's Sam, not Sammy or Samuel, just Sam."

"Hey," Dean nudged Samuel with his elbow. "If you're going to piss about everything then you aren't allowed to complain when it pisses back at you."

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Shouldn't you be finding a girl to make out in the janitor's closet with?"

"And leave my baby brother alone?" Dean made the most overly dramatic shocked face he could muster. "Never!"

"I'm not a baby any more, Dean." Sam stated simply. He looked down at the ground and when he looked up, he saw a girl in a denim skirt with a white blouse and perky smile walking towards them. Sam couldn't quite decide if her hair was just a super deep brown or black but her eyes were definitely a dark brown.

"Hi, I'm Andrea Barr." she held out a hand to Dean and he shook it, giving her one of his award-winning smiles. "You're the new senior, right? Dean Winchester?"

"Guilty as charged." Dean grinned.

Andrea smiled back at him. "I was asked to be your liaison until you've got the layout of the school." Andrea looked the older Winchester up and down like she didn't mind the responsibility at all. "Shall we get started?"

Dean's smile faltered. "But, wait, what about my brother, Sammy?"

"It's _Sam_." Samuel muttered grudgingly.

Andrea looked over at Sam. "You're the sophomore?" Sam nodded. "I'm sorry, I don't know where your classes are, but someone else should have been asked to make sure you knew where to go." She turned to a scrawny kid walking into the school. "Ash! Do you know who was asked to show the new kid around?"

Ash thought for a moment. "I think... no, it wasn't him... Maybe, no, _no,_ there's no way they'd ask her." Suddenly he clicked his fingers. "Ms. Talbot asked Gabriel to do it."

Andrea's jaw dropped. "No _way_." she laughed. "You're joking, right? There's no way she would do that – he's not even here half the time!"

"Yeah," Ash chuckled. "I think this is her way of prompting him to come more often."

"Wait, who's Gabriel?" Sam interjected.

"This kid," Ash said ever so helpfully. "He's the real rebellious type, you know, dark clothes and all that, not quite goth though. He lives with his mom, listens to heavy metal, it's rumored he does drugs, too, but there's no proof of it."

Dean's jaw had already dropped so far Sam was surprised it wasn't lying on the floor by now. "You know, maybe you should just pretend you're a senior..."

"Aww, but then I'd lose my reason to be here." a voice moaned and all four of them turned to see a small boy walking towards them. He was pretty short, Sam guessed. Yeah, sure, he himself was rather short for his age, but this kid would barely reach Dean's nose. He wore a black Avenged Sevenfold concert tee with dark jeans and hightops, a pair of silver studs in his ears. His light brown hair had a look to it like he had woken up and looked in the mirror, ran his fingers through it a couple times, said, _fuck it,_ and went out like that. And his eyes... Sam had to admit, this short stack had some pretty good looking eyes. They were a brassy color, golden brown, and it seemed like there was some green in them as well – not the vibrant green he'd come to associate with Dean's eyes, but a more natural, grassy kind of green. He sauntered up to Sam. "Hey, moose, I'm Gabriel."

Sam looked at Dean, his expression clearly reading _Help_. Dean shrugged and walked off with Andrea and Ash, giving Sam one last pitying look. Sam sighed. "My name's Sam." he stated simply.

"You sure? 'Cause you look kinda like a Sasquatch with those floppy bangs." Gabriel chuckled as Sam rolled his eyes slightly. Suddenly he became very sober. "Don't believe them." he said, glaring at Ash's back. "I don't do drugs and I don't smoke and I don't cut. I'm not a moron."

Sam let out a nervous chuckle. "No, rumors are just what jealous people say to degrade you, right?"

"Maybe you're not the dork you look like." Gabriel laughed. "C'mon, I'll show you 'round."

Sam followed Gabriel up the steps and into the school, Gabe even held the door open for him. Maybe he wasn't a terrible kid, just got bad PR.

Sam's sneakers echoed on the black and white tiled floor as he walked in and looked around the deserted building. The hallway ran in a straight line across with navy lockers lining most of its walls. The only break in the locker barrier was directly across from Sam, a staircase leading up to the second and third stories.

"Lockers, gym, and cafeteria are all on this floor." Gabe explained as he pulled a lollipop out of his pocket and stuck it in his mouth. "Oh, and the Principal's office." he grinned, pointing down the left branch. "I know that one by heart." Gabriel eyed Sam's backpack. "We're already late, so you might as well just keep the bag." he headed towards the stairs and beckoned for Sam to follow. "We're kinda split up so it's pretty easy – freshmen and sophomores are on the second floor, and juniors and seniors are on the third. Although, like for our art class, we'll end up on the other floor, but other than that, it doesn't happen often."

Sam nodded the whole time Gabriel was talking as he jogged up the stairs, but he couldn't say he had actually listened much to the shortie.

Gabriel led Sam down a hallway just like the last one, but instead of lockers lining the walls it was numbered doors. He stopped at a specific door and gave a grin to Sam. "Ready to get yelled at, moose?"

"Ahh, they'll go easy on me, it's my first day. You, though..." Sam joked and Gabe rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'm the only prankster around here. This school ain't big enough for two."

Sam laughed and pushed open the door. "Come on, pipsqueak."

"C'mon, that's not fair; you're no taller than me, Sasquatch." Gabriel pouted as he walked in the classroom, which, as you might have guessed, had four rows of five perfectly spaced chairs – most of which had a person in them except for a few empty ones peppered throughout – and a desk at the front with a chalkboard behind it, the two windows on the opposite walls open to let a gentle mid-October breeze float in.

Gabriel turned halfway through his entry into the room and smirked at Sam. "You're a _Sam_squatch." he grinned at his own joke and made for his desk.

"You're late, Mr. Novak." the tall brunette teacher at the front of the class sighed, her accent making it clearly known she was English.

Gabe gave a dismissive shrug and smiled. "Sorry, Ms. Talbot, but I was showing the noob around like you asked me to." He grinned and headed for his seat at the back of the class.

"Gabriel!" Ms. Talbot snapped. She sighed and turned to Sam. "Hello, Mr. Winchester, I'm pleased to have you in my class. I have had some contact with your previous teachers, Samuel, and they tell me you were quite the star student; I am expecting a lot of good things from you, Mr. Winchester."

A faint smile appeared on Sam's lips. So he already had a reputation here. That meant a bit less work in his studies and more slack. "Thank you, Ms. Talbot, I'll keep up the good work." Sam grinned and took a seat in the middle of the room.

"Hey," a voice behind him said. Sam turned to see a pretty, smiling, brunette girl behind him. "Hi, I'm Madison."

Sam smiled back. "Sam."

Madison beamed. "Welcome to Riverside; I hope you enjoy New Orleans."

"Thanks," Sam said politely, turning around as Ms. Talbot began to lecture about Christopher Columbus' life.

Sam wondered briefly how Dean was holding up. He wondered if the elder Winchester would have trouble in his studies, seeing as starting at a new school in the middle of the semester wasn't ideal. Of course, moving to Louisiana from Kansas hadn't been ideal either, but their father had insisted on it after coming home from taking the boys to see the new Thor movie and finding firefighters surrounded what used to be their house.

He and Dean had sobbed for hours in the rundown motel they stayed at while John looked for a new house. Dean admitted to Sam that he thought the fire to be his fault. His old girlfriend, Layla, had given him a cinnamon scented candle, since he had recently mentioned how much he loved how she smelled like the spice. Dean had confessed that he left the candle lit most of the day – which Sam teased him for often because it made his room smell like cookies – and had knocked it over in his haste to grab his Thor baseball cap before heading to the theater.

"Mr, Winchester, I asked you a simple question and I do expect you to be able to answer it." Ms. Talbot called from the front of the classroom, all the other students in the room had turned to face him, some chuckling unabashedly.

Sam silently groaned. Great. It was his first day here and already he wasn't paying attention to the teacher. "Could you, uh- could you... repeat the question?" Sam asked slowly, feeling his face grow hot as more stifled laughs echoed around the room.

Ms. Talbot hushed everyone with a glare, seemingly taking pity on Samuel. "What did Columbus set out to find in the first place?"

"Asia. Or at least the far East." he replied immediately, feeling his confidence grow in a nerdy sort of way. He knew all this material like the back of his hand. "He wanted to find an all water trading route to Asia but stumbled on the Americas instead. That's why he called the islands the West Indies – he thought he was near India."

Ms. Talbot smiled. "Correct. Thank you, Mr. Winchester."

Sam sighed, sinking into his seat and doodling randomly in his textbook. Before he knew it, the bell rang. Ms. Talbot excused them and as they walked out of the classroom Madison ran up to Sam, calling his name.

"Hey, so I know you're new and all and that you just got here, but our class has been working really hard on charting all the explorers of the Old World and other people who helped make America possible, so we're going to see a concert the first week of January and I bet I could talk Ms. Talbot into letting you come, if you want to, I mean." Madison added, blushing.

Sam smiled graciously at her offer. "Thanks, who are you guys going to see?"

"Taylor Swift." Maddie said proudly. "I talked the class into it."

"Oh," Sam's face fell. He had really wanted to do something to get more "in" with everyone, but he was also very particular to what he listened to. "I mean, thanks for the offer and everything, but that's not exactly my taste."

"Oh good," Gabriel moaned behind Sam. "I thought I was the only one who couldn't stand that pop crap."

Madison wrinkled her noise. "It's not _crap_, it's _art_."

Gabe shrugged. "Agree to disagree, sweetheart?"

Madison snorted. "I'll always disagree because I'm right." She gave one last smile directed towards a certain moose-like sixteen-year-old. "I'll talk to you later, Sam." and she hurried off to her next class.

Sam exhaled deeply. "Dude, she's a total babe."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "And a complete nerd; you two would be perfect for each other." Gabriel laughed when Sam's face turned a vibrant shade of red. "Don't worry, I won't tell her you said that. So you said you don't like pop, what _is_ your music preference?"

"I'm kind of a punk rock/pop kind of person. You know, Cartel and Fall Out Boy."

Gabriel nodded appreciatively. "Both amazing bands. I'm an Avenged Sevenfold type guy, if you couldn't tell," he pulled on his shirt to make the picture on it more visible and less wrinkled. "Devil Wears Prada too. And I've always been kinda fond of Marianas Trench."

This time it was Sam's turn to nod agreeingly. "They make good music."

Gabriel concurred and pulled a pack of gum out of his pocket. "Want some?" he asked, unwrapping a piece and popping it in his mouth.

Sam gaped at the tiny looking pockets. "How did that even fit in there?!"

Gabriel stopped dead in his tracks, making Sam have to walk a few paces back. "I- I don't know..." the shorter boy declared and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Maybe it's a mini TARDIS."

"So you have something that can bend space and time to your will and you use it to hold candy?" Sam questioned with a raised eyebrow, to which Gabriel laughed. "What else would you use it for?! But dude, if you think my pockets are stuffed, you should see my backpack." he gestured to the black single-strap bag on his back. "There's some brownies in there, a cake made from Milkyways, a Yoohoo or two... Need I go on?"

"Do you have any textbooks or anything _other_ than sugar in there?" Sam laughed.

Gabriel tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Well hello, queer. Who needs _textbooks_ when I gots candy!" he proclaimed, holding his bag up Lion King style.

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. "Come on, sugar junkie, we gotta get to our next class."

Gabriel shouldered his pack. "_Finnnneee_," he groaned, rolling his eyes. "We have art next. Oh, you'll love it. It's taught by Mr. Fitzgerald but he asks everyone to call him by his first name, Garth. He's _the_ coolest."

"Let's get going then!" Sam said impatiently and Gabriel laughed.

He led Sam down the hall up to another flight of steps that led to a hallway almost exactly the same as the one they'd just left. Gabriel went down the right and Sam almost followed until he heard a voice say, "Really? A '78 Lincoln Continental Mark V? That's a nice car. My dad's giving me his '67 Chevy Impala once he gets a new car. It's pretty sweet. I'll have to show you it sometime."

Sam's head snapped around and he expected to see Dean bragging to a girl, probably that Andrea chick. Instead he was standing there, deep in conversation with a guy dressed in slacks, a white dress shirt, and a dark blue tie that certainly didn't match the bedhead style his dark hair was in.

Dean saw Sam out of the corner of his eye and smiled, excusing himself and walking over to his little brother. "Hey, Sammy, how was first period?"

"It was fine. Teacher was really nice." he smiled.

"Oh? And how's the Gabriel kid?" Dean warily eyed Gabe, who had only now noticed Sam wasn't behind him any more and was starting to make his way back.

"Oh, pipsqueak?" Sam looked over his shoulder. "He's cool, real cool, except he has the biggest sweets fetish I've ever seen."

Dean nodded. "Well, Dad texted me a bit ago, wanted to know if you want to go get some ice cream from Bruster's after school."

Sam felt his bad mood bubbling up again. This was his father's version of a peace offering? After tearing him away from all his old friends? It was highly unlikely that some Pop Rocks ice cream was going to make Sam forget that so quickly.

But he saw the hopeful look in Dean's eye and sighed. "Tell him sure."

"Awesome." Dean ruffled his little brother's hair affectionately then pulled out his phone. "Now you get to class and don't heckle the teachers."

The younger rolled his eyes. "'Kay, bye, Dean." and turned to Gabriel, who was looking at the black haired boy. The boy stuck his tongue out at him and Gabriel raised a choice finger and laughed. Sam frowned. "Who's that?"

"The overdressed little shit over there is my cousin, Castiel." Gabe stated and headed down the hallway once more. "His dad, Michael, is my dad, Lucifer's, brother." He made a face. "It ain't easy being related to someone like him, especially since he's Mr-goody-two-shoes-always-plays-by-the-rules-and-listens-to-the-adults-and-gets-good-grades-need-I-go-on? Novak. People always expect me to be exactly like him."

"That's the exact opposite of my situation." Sam laughed, scanning through the rooms for something that would suggest an art room. "All my old teachers expected me to be like Dean – never listen to the rules, change girlfriends every week, barely scrape by; they didn't expect me to actually _study _though."

Gabriel gasped dramatically. "_Study_? What is this thing you speak of?"

Sam rolled his eyes as Gabriel walked in front of him, pushing open a door. In the room, desks were pushed up against the wall, covered in painted clay and canvases. In the middle of the room, in zigzagged lines, were easels with paint covered jars in their trays and brushes of various sizes strewn around them.

A man only a bit taller than Sam, though most people were taller than the short teenager, walked up to him. "Sam Winchester!" he proclaimed excitedly and grabbed Samuel's hand, shaking it firmly. "I'm happy to have you in my class; you can call me Garth."

"Uh, thank you Mr. G-" Sam started but was cut off when Garth put his hand up. "No 'Mister', just Garth."

"Sorry, Garth." Sam amended with a little smile, already liking this teacher. "But I have to admit, I'm a poor artist, probably not someone you'd really want in your class."

Garth waved a dismissive hand. He walked over to his desk and picked up an apple. "Tell me, Sam, what do you think of when you see this?"

"Um, Autumn, red... pie...?" Sam said, unsure how this tied in.

"All wonderful descriptions and thoughts." Garth put down the fruit and looked at Sam very seriously. "I'm not saying you have to draw in this class – heck, I'm not even asking you to pay attention – that's all your choice. I'm just trying to teach you how to express yourself to others, whether it be through words, pictures, or even actions."

"So you're saying you wouldn't be upset with me if I just wrote a poem or something like that?"

"Precisely!" Garth agreed with a little, single clap. "Now come on, we got art to do!"

Sam grinned at Gabriel as he made his way to an easel and other kids filled into the room.

Not much happened during the class. Garth explained different types of brush strokes and demonstrated for a bit before inviting the students to experiment with the new style.

Sam tried to pay attention as he spoke, honest he did, but his thoughts kept wandering back to his father. When Garth let them freestyle, Sam let his hand drift just as aimlessly as his thoughts. When the bell finally rang and Garth excused the class, Sam looked at his pad of paper to see a messily drawn tiger lily. He frowned. His mother had loved tiger lilies, said she liked the challenge it posed to grow them in Kansas. The example of the lilies was how she always taught her boys the value of hard work.

Sam sighed and carefully pulled off the paper, rolling it up and putting it in his bag.

Gabriel was there waiting for him at the door. "C'mon, Samsquatch, we got math next." He pretended to be holding a noise maker as he made a double barreled finger gun and put it to the roof of his mouth. Gabriel laughed but stopped when he saw Sam's sober expression. "Hey, Gigantor, what's wrong?"

Sam blushed hard. Was he really going to...? He'd only just met the kid! But who else did he have? Finally Sam sighed. "I, well, I don't have anybody else to..." He rubbed the back of his neck and trailed off.

Thankfully Gabriel understood. He put his hand up to stop Sam's words. "Say no more, I get it. You need to talk to someone but big brother wouldn't understand."

Sam just nodded helplessly.

"Well, come on then." Gabriel grabbed his wrist gently and started tugging him down the hallway. "I know a place we can go where no one will interrupted us."

"But what about math?" Sam frowned but allowed himself to be led.

"Fuck math!" the smaller boy cried, a bit too giddy.

Gabriel led Sam to a door that, unlike the others lining the third floor hall, was windowless. He let go of Sam and knelt, rummaging around in his pocket until he found a paperclip. Gabe bent it into a straight line and shoved it in the lock, a sliver of his tongue sticking out between the corner his lips as he listened intently to the tumblers inside.

After a second, Gabriel exclaimed a faint, "Viola!" and opened the door to reveal a steep, narrow concrete staircase.

Gabriel again took Sam by the forearm, his grip firm yet gentle, and led him up the stairs, only stopping to unlock a door at the top that led out onto the roof.

Sam breathed a little sigh, wandering over to the edge of the building as he enjoyed the feeling of the gentle breeze ruffling through his long hair.

Gabriel plopped down in the middle of the roof, pulling his backpack off and opening it, searching in it for a moment before pulling out a bag of peanut butter cookies and two Yoohoos, offering one to the moose.

Sam came and sat across from him and took the chocolate drink, opening it and swallowing a large gulp.

"Alright, Samsquatch," Gabe said around a bite of cookie then downed it with a swig of chocolate milk. "What seems to be the problem?"

Sam immediately set down the cookie he had just picked up and let out a long breath. After a long, pregnant moment, he explained everything to Gabriel, starting with the events before the fire and ending with his frustration at his father. Sam had to embarrassingly admit he cried softly when he mentioned his mother's funeral, where he'd given Dean a black eye when his brother tried to comfort him.

Gabriel was a good listener. He even put down his food as Sam started to tell the story and put a comforting hand on Gigantor's knee when tears started to drip down his face.

Once Sam was done – the whole thing having taken about half an hour to recount – Gabe sat there passively to absorb everything. "Wow." he breathed at last. "And I thought my life sucked."

Sam chuckled sadly. "Thanks, but that's not really helping." He took a bite of his cookie.

"Sorry, I know. I just..." Gabriel paused then hurried on, barely pausing between words. "I'm pan." he flushed. "Pan-pansexual. Sorry, that was abrupt and weird. It's just – you were sharing personal stuff and I've never told anyone that and, and – I'll just shut up now..."

"You don't have to." Sam smiled faintly. "Thanks for trusting me with that, Pipsqueak." Gabe smiled at the nickname and pulled a Hershey bar out of his pack. He split it in half and offered it to Sam, who took it with a gracious smile.

They sat there just talking about the most random things – from a Fall Out Boy concert Gabriel had snuck into, to Sam's interest in knives, to Castiel's weird thing for trench coats, to Dean's habit of singing Led Zeppelin songs in his sleep – for a couple more hours until Gabriel stood up and stretched his aching muscles. "C'mon, lunch is soon. Maybe we can snag being the first ones in line."

Sam grinned and brushed cookie crumbs off his lap as he, too, stood and followed Gabriel down the three flights of steps to the cafeteria.

Not much happened during lunch. Sam and Gabriel sat together, laughing at Gabriel's uncle and his strange antics. Madison tried to sit with them at one point, but Gabe gave her a little glare and she scurried away with a little squeak.

After lunch was finished, they went to the rest of their classes, which occurred without much event.

Sooner than Sam wanted it, the final school bell rang. He sighed and packed up his things, exited the language arts class without interruption.

Gabriel caught up to Sam outside the school as the Winchester went to rendezvous with his elder. Gabriel yanked Sam's hand towards him and grabbed a pen. He scribbled something on Sam's palm then capped the pen and shoved it in his pocket. "Text me, Samsquatch." he said with a wink before rushing off to climb in a red pickup truck.

Sam waved and smiled, then sighed with dread and started making his way towards the black Impala.

He climbed in the back and John smiled widely at him. "How was school? It looks like you've already got yourself a friend."

Sam nodded, looking through his backpack for the piece of Milkyway cake Gabriel had given him after PE. "It was fine." he said it softly into his bag in a tone that really said: _I'm still mad at you, but I've calmed down a bit and am willing to take your bribery of ice cream._

John smiled, then looked towards the school and grinned. "I think your brother enjoyed himself." he said slyly before pressing the heel of his palm against the horn.

Dean jumped at the loud noise and broke lip contact with Andrea Barr. She smiled sweetly and said something to him, before heading off to find her father, who Sam had learned was the principal.

Dean climbed in the car and started on a rapid fire rant about this awesome kid named Castiel he'd met. John chuckled and only cut him off when they'd gotten to the ice cream parlor.

That went without much event – Sam even laughed at one of their father's dad jokes – and then they headed home.

Sam brushed his teeth and climbed into bed with a yawn, stopping in his crusade for sleep only to plug in his phone and send a quick text to Gabriel, then drifted right to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sam woke it was still dark outside, only a sliver of moon to break through the blackness, and his phone was beeping obnoxiously. He groaned and plucked it off the nightstand, pulling out the charging cord. He tapped in his pass code and opened his texts to reveal there was a new one from Gabriel. He frowned as checked the little clock at the top of the too bright screen. 2:43. In the morning.

**Could you come over? - G ** And the text was sent five minutes ago.

**Now? You know it's almost three in the morning, right?** **- S** he typed out quickly, getting a response almost immediately.

**I know... Just... please? - G**

The crease in Sam's brow deepened along with his frown. **Gi****ve ****me an address and I'll be over – S**

Sam Googled the address Gabriel sent him and was a little surprised to see it wasn't too far away from him, maybe a five minutes' walk. Gabriel lived on the edge of the French Quarter.

He pulled on a grey sweatshirt with a German flag on it (Dean had bought if for him after the World Cup ended) and tiptoed out of the house, detouring only to go to the drawer in the kitchen where the keys were kept to grab the spare house key.

He jogged down the streets, trying desperately to forget that he'd only put on a sweatshirt. Not pants. His plaid boxers were all the was keeping his nether region covered and Sam was extremely aware of that, especially due to the chilly mid-October air. Not to mention New Orleans at night wasn't necessarily the best place to be alone...

After fifteen straight minutes of running, Sam arrived at the house. It wasn't amazingly ramshackle, especially if you compared it to the other houses in the neighborhood, but there were a few things that could have been done to make it nicer: the shudders could use painting, the small patch of dirt between the house and sidewalk could use some weeding, and the roof wouldn't have been worse with a repair, but other than it, it was a fine home.

Rather than knock, since it was past three and Gabriel's mother probably wouldn't like that, he texted Gabe and told him he was out front, to which Gabriel replied to just come in – the door wasn't locked.

Sam pushed open the door, wincing as it squeaked, and stepped into the living room. Connected to this room was a kitchen directly ahead and a narrow yet steep stairway to his right. Sam headed up the stairs – his eyes adjusting to reveal four doors, two of them were plain, one was open to show a laundry room and the last had the Metallica star painted on it. It wasn't hard to tell which room was Gabriel's.

Sam walked up to the door and raised a fist to knock but stopped when he heard muffled sobs behind the door.

He opened the door and stepped in, blinking at the yellow light coming from the lamp next to Gabriel's bed.

When he adjusted to the brightness, Sam saw Gabriel curled up in the corner, hands above his head as he made soft whimpers. As far as Sam could tell, he was wearing only a Queen shirt that was definitely too big for him.

Sam had to admit, he melted at the sight of his new, yet best, friend so helpless.

He took a step forward, the floor creaking under his foot. Gabriel flinched and curled up tighter. Sam frowned. "Hey, Pipsqueak." he said softly and the smaller boy looked up. "Moose!" he breathed and picked himself off the floor, throwing his arms around Sam's torso. "Thanks for coming." Gabriel mumbled into Sam's shirt, pulling away then wincing.

Sam looked Gabriel up and down, his chest clenching up at the visible agony written on Gabe's face, and yet all he could ask was, "Who's shirt is that?"

"My dad's." Gabriel hugged himself, pain clear in his eyes. "It's one of the few things he left behind when he left my mom." He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, grimacing with each movement. "I listened to you yesterday, Samsquatch, it's time you returned the favor."

Sam nodded, willing to do whatever to make the hurt Gabriel was feeling go away. Gabe sighed. "Could you grab some soda out of the fridge? I'd get it myself but..." he trailed off. "Well there's a lot I need to get off my chest."

Sam took only a second to grab two cans of Orange Fanta. Gabriel took one gratefully and popped it open, giving a small pleased sigh at the carbonated hiss. After he'd taken a little sip, he locked eyes with Sam, his amber eyes full of unshed tears.

Sam did the only thing he could think of. He pulled Gabriel into a gentle hug.

Gabriel stayed there for a moment, clutching desperately at Sam's shirt, before he sniffled and sat up, only to hiss at the pain.

"What hurts?" Sam asked. "I can probably make a little pain killer for it."

Gabriel breathed in and out slowly before pulling the shirt off over his head, leaving him in a pair of black boxers, and presented his back to Sam.

Samuel gasped at the lines of red welts and scabs going horizontally across his friend's back. He raised a hand to his mouth to stifle the sound. "Gabriel!" Sam exclaimed softly.

"At least I can make up cool stories when these scar over, right?" Gabriel joked, his face grim.

"Come with me to the kitchen." Sam helped Gabriel stand, mindful of the wounds on his back. He pulled the smaller boy out to the kitchen and flipped on the lights. Sam searched around before grabbing two pots. He filled one with water and set it on the stove then put the other one on top of it.

"How'd this happen, Gabriel?" Sam asked as he looked around for the spice cabinet. When he found it, he pulled out a jar of basil, Arnica, cayenne, and olive oil. "Do you have any beeswax?"

Gabriel frowned and pointed to the pantry. "Top shelf."

Sam grabbed the container of wax and set it on the counter. He measured out the herbs and oil before putting them in the top pot, the water in the bottom one at a rolling boil. Then he sat down at the table where Gabriel already was and looked at him attentively.

Gabriel sighed and ran his finger through his hair. "It's- it's my mom..."

Sam sat up straighter. "What about her?"

In contrast, Gabriel sank down in his chair. "You know how my dad left her after she found out she was pregnant?"

Sam nodded. That had been something they talked about yesterday on the rooftop. It definitely didn't seem like just yesterday.

"Well, after she had me, Mom never really was able to deal with it. Now, she's not an alcoholic; she only drinks sometimes, like on Valentine's day or my birthday. Y'know, the days that remind her of dad. But... She's not exactly the best at controlling herself when she's drunk." Gabe's fingers tapped out a beat Sam recognized to belong to the song _In The End_ by Linkin Park. "I love my mom, Sam, and I want to be there to help her. But seeing her cry? Feeling the belt on my back? ...I can't do this for much longer." his voice cracked, not that Gabriel cared. Sam didn't judge him for having feelings, so he could openly cry in front of his friend.

Sam nodded and grabbed a kettle out of one of the cupboards. After putting water in it and letting it boil, Sam placed a mug of herbal tea in front of Gabriel, who sniffled out, "Thanks, Samsquatch." and took a sip of it after wiping away a tear that had trickled out his eye.

Gabriel finished up his tea while Sam worked on whatever concoction he was making on the stove. When he finished, he came up to Gabe and asked him to lie down on the table. Gabriel complied, sucking in a harsh breath when he felt a warm gel touch his back.

Sam made a soothing coo and kept spreading the salve over Gabriel's back. The trickster shivered under his touch. Man, he'd only known this kid for a day, had stupidly admitted his sexuality to him, despite Sam obviously having a thing for that Madison girl, and now the gently caress of the moose's fingers was super hot? His mother wasn't the only one who seemed to fail at relationships.

As the gel cooled off and eased the ache in Gabriel's back, Sam helped him stand up with minimal wincing. "How long has this been going on?"

Gabriel looked at the carpet and toed it. "Since I was six..." he murmured.

"_Ten years?_!" Sam blanched. "Gabriel, this- this- I don't-"

"It's not her fault!" Gabriel interrupted, covering Sam's mouth with his hand and pulling him back into his room when his friend was being far too loud. "Mom was crazy in love with Dad then-then he just took off one day without warning! Do you even realize what that does to a person?! I know this may not be the best way, but I'm just trying to help her."

Sam shook his head, shoving off Gabriel's hand. "It's your life, Gabe, you know I'm not going to tell you what to do with it. But please," he sighed. "Next time she's drunk, give me a call."

Gabriel nodded. He blushed then hugged Sam tightly. "Thank you." he murmured, reddening more as he pulled away.

Sam flushed in turn. "No problem."

Gabriel turned and checked the clock on his nightstand. "Crap. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you up 'til four." He turned to Sam, looking apologetic. "You can crash here for a couple hours, if you want." he gestured to a futon in the corner. "It's not great, but it's fine for a little while."

Sam looked at him gratefully and collapsed on the futon as Gabriel crawled into bed. "So, you said your dad's name was Lucifer?" he asked tentatively. Luckily, Gabriel didn't seem to have a problem talking about him, "Yup. Funny, though, considering he was one of the nicest guys ever. He was a real go-getter, from what I've heard from Uncle Michael. Liked to stop and talk to people, just make sure everything was okay in their life, helped out in the community whenever he could, shit like that."

Sam frowned. All this didn't add up to a man who abandoned his pregnant wife. "So why'd he leave?"

Gabe shrugged. "Dunno. I think Mom might have freaked him out. They'd only been married for three months when he told her. Not to mentioned they had barely dated for a year. I don't know about you, but I think I'd panic too." He paused for a long moment, trying to get comfortable under the covers. "Seriously, Samsquatch, thanks for coming."

Sam looked over at him, all snuggled up in his blankets. The words had been so meaningful, so sincere. The simple "Don't mention it." he mumbled out didn't seem like enough after that, but he couldn't find anything else to say before Gabriel's soft snores drifted through the room.

He sighed and curled up in a ball, pulling up the comforter pushed to the foot of the futon. "G'night, Gabriel." he whispered before drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up with a soft little groan at a pounding on the door. "Gabriel!" a feminine voice called through the wood. "Come on, sweetheart, you need to get up. You're going to be late for school."<p>

When the other didn't even stir, Sam chuckled and got up, stretching as he walked, and gently shook Gabriel's shoulder. "C'mon, man, up time."

Gabriel whined and swatted Sam's hand off. "Not yet." he mumbled, words slurred together, the "T" in "Not" almost nonexistent.

Sam flopped down on top of him with a laugh. That woke Gabriel up. "Get... off me... Freakin' moose!" he wheezed. "Can't... breath!"

Gabriel gave a mighty push on Sam's side and managed to get him on the floor, both laughing like crazy.

Sam wiped a tear from under his eye. "It's been a long time since I've laughed like that." he chuckled. "Hey, is your mom gonna be pissed that I'm here?"

"What?" Gabriel looked at him, confused. "Oh, no. Despite the impression you may have gotten last night," he went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a plain red tee. "My mother's the coolest person ever. Period. She'll be a little confused, but she'll be more than happy to see you." He tugged on the clothes and went to his closet, putting on an olive colored jacket, looked in the mirror, ruffled his already messy hair, and proclaimed, "I look good." then turned to Sam. "Dunno about you, Sammich, but I'm starving."

Sam put a hand to his growling stomach. "Yeah. But once we're done, do you think your mother could drive me to my house? It's not far from here and I really can't go to school in just these." he gestured to his boxers.

"She'll probably be happy to." Gabriel smirked and Sam rolled his eyes.

Gabriel pushed open the door and Sam followed him out. "Morning, Mom!" the prankster smiled and sat down at the table. Sam noted a splotch of blood on the corner and his eyes widened. Gabriel hushed him with a hard look.

Ms. Novak, a fairly small woman with light blonde hair down to her shoulders, turned and frowned when she saw Sam. Her eyes were almost the exact amber/green color as Gabriel's. "I'm sorry," she said curtly, brow deeply furrowed like she was trying to remember something. "I do recall my son saying he wanted to have a friend over, but I can't recall meeting you." She smiled politely and stuck out her hand.

Sam looked at Gabe, who gave him a look that said _play along_. He took her hand and shook it firmly. "It's alright, Ms. Novak, you looked exhausted last night. I'm Sam Winchester."

Ms. Novak's smile became all the more genuine. "It's lovely to meet you, Sam. Do you like butter on your waffles?"

Sam's stomach rumbled and he nodded eagerly. Ms. Novak placed a plate in front of both boys and they dug in with gusto. Sam hadn't tasted a homemade breakfast since his mother's death, and this one was absolutely delicious.

A little bit after he and Gabriel had finished breakfast and were cleaning up their plates, with Ms. Novak filing paperwork and explaining Mardi Gras to Sam, a door could be heard opening and a bleary-eyed raven haired boy walked into the kitchen yawning. He stopped when he saw Sam. "Sam Winchester?" he squinted.

Sam frowned. "You're," he snapped a few times, trying to think of what Gabriel had called the kid. "You're Castiel, right?"

"Yes," Castiel nodded slowly. "And you are Dean's younger brother. What are you doing here?"

Gabriel shot a look at his cousin to shut up. Castiel frowned and grabbed a waffle, heading back to where he'd come from. Gabriel sighed. "Sorry 'bout that. He and Uncle Mike live with us. Have ever since Dad took off. Y'know, to help Mom through it."

Sam bristled. They were doing a poor job of it and leaving Gabriel to clean up their mess.

Gabriel looked at him skeptically. "I know what you're thinking," he mumbled. "And I want you to stop it. None of this is their fault."

Sam managed a nod. That was it.

Gabe sighed. "It's fine, really." he comforted once more before going to talk to his mother to explain the Sam's situation. Ms. Novak was more than willing to help and chatted with him happily in the car ride to the Winchester household. As it turned out, she was actually a very fine woman. To think she was capable of something so awful when she was drunk seemed almost too far fetched for Sam to believe, even though he had witnessed the wounds it left himself. She smiled and waved good-bye after dropping him off, telling him he was welcome to come back any time.

Sam sighed, grinning, and turned to his house. The gleeful expression immediately dropped off his face.

Dean was leaning against the hood of the Impala, arms folded over his chest and a scowl deeply etched on his face. "Dad's fucking pissed." he growled, then gave Sam a once-over. "He's gonna be more pissed when he sees you snuck out in that."

"I had to, Dean. Gabriel needed me." he sighed, pushing himself up to sit on the car. "You know, I found out Gabriel's lived here most of his life, yet it seems like I'm the only friend he's ever had."

Dean snorted. "He goes around being a dickhead to everyone, of course he doesn't have friends."

Sam bit his lip. He felt that telling Dean about Gabriel's being abused probably wasn't the best idea, nor one that would let Gabriel know he was trustworthy. "I just had to, okay?"

His older brother inhaled deeply, tilting his head back. "Just know you have to deal with him alone, Sammy."

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't expect you to help."

"Just hurry up, please. I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

Sam nodded and braced himself as he walked in. Sure enough, John was sitting at the table tapping his fingers impatiently.

"Do you think you're cute?" he asked sourly. One thing about John Winchester that bothered Sam the most was that he never swore. Somehow, his anger would be better with a well placed "fuck" than that deep growl that seemed to penetrate your very soul. "Do you think this was funny in any way? Do you enjoy causing your brother and I grief?"

"Dad, I-" Sam cut in, but John clicked his fingers. "No, Samuel," Sam sat down across the table. His father had used his real name. He was beyond serious. "I know the move's been hard on you, but this stunt you pulled? This is further than unacceptable."

"Dad, I'm sorry, I didn't m-" Sam moaned, stopping abruptly when John slapped his palm down on the table, half rising out of his chair. "Didn't _mean _to? How do you not _mean_ to sneak out in the middle of the night, Sam? I've been patient with your rebellious antics, I have been gracious with the lack of punishment, but this is too far, Samuel!"

Sam sunk down in his seat, remembering with an odd clarity the time he'd been five and had gotten sick from chocolate he stole from the little corner market. Mary had thought the stomachache and guilt had been enough of a punishment, but John still exploded when he learned about it.

"Sam, I've given you more freedom than most people would. You've proven the mistake in this. You put one more toe out of line and I'm homeschooling you."

"That's not fair!" Sam shot out of his seat, arms rigid by his sides and his hands clenched into tight balls.

"And the terror you gave me and your brother was?!" his father shot back, both hands flat on the table now as he stood up straight. In a very odd lightbulb moment, Sam realized just how short he was for his age.

"I was helping a friend!"

"I didn't know 'helping' had become the new slang for 'sleeping with!'"

"Fuck you!" Sam screamed at his father and stormed to his room, slamming the door so hard the whole house shuddered. His stupid father! He couldn't very well tell him Gabriel was being abused, that wasn't his place! Why did he have to get in trouble for being a good friend?!

He stood there for a moment, breathing heavily, before he pulled on a pair of jeans, a navy tee, and a brown jacket over it. He was just tugging on a pair of work boots when a tapping on his window echoed through his room.

Sam sighed and looked up from his laces. He scowled when he saw Dean. "You can forget the _I-told-you-so_ rant." he snapped, opening his window.

"I didn't dream of giving you one." Dean said soberly, his features soft. "I hate it when you get in trouble just as much as you do, especially when it wasn't necessarily something you should have gotten yelled at for."

"Then why are you here?" he demanded. His tone was bitter and made Dean recoil an inch.

"I talked Dad into letting me drive the Impala today. I thought maybe a bit of time away from him would help."

Sam would never admit to it, but his scowl lessened ever-so-slightly. That was his big brother. Always watching out for him. "Thank you." he muttered, barely above a whisper.

"No chick-flick moments." Dean reminded him with feigned stern. "Now get out here, I got a date to make."

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed the top of the window, hauling himself out feet first. He landed firmly and followed Dean to the Impala, climbing into shotgun and immediately fiddling with the radio. Dean slapped his hand off. "You and I can't agree on music so we don't listen, got it?"

The younger sighed and huffed, "Jerk."

Dean grinned. "You know what I have to say to that, bitch."

Sam rolled his eyes, holding back the little chuckle in his throat as he jumped out of the car. Dean got out of the car and gave his brother one last little smile before heading off, probably to go find Andrea and engage in another intense make-out session.

He smiled and grabbed his backpack as he went inside and headed for his locker. Coincidentally, Madison's was right next to his.

"Oh, hey, Sam." she breathed with a smile. Sam copied the expression. "Hi, Madison." He shut his locker and gave the brunette his full attention. "So do you want to hang out after school? I mean, I'm a little broke right now and can't do much better than McDonalds, but do you want to?"

"Yeah," Madison chuckled and looked down, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I'd love to."

Sam grinned. "Great." He caught a glace of honey brown and grinned more. "So I'll talk to you a bit more about it after school."

"Sure." Madison beamed. "See ya 'round."

Sam repeated the farewell. He turned and walked down the hall, poking Gabriel in the back when he got close enough and instantly felt terrible as the prankster sucked in a sharp breath and winced, tensing.

"Oh my- crap, I'm so sorry." Sam said hastily, grimacing.

Gabriel bit his lip as the pain faded. "It's fine." he cringed as he jerked his arm to close his locker. "You've probably never had this problem before." He managed a smile but Sam could see how fake it was. Anyone else wouldn't have been able to, but they hadn't studied Gabriel's face. There was that one missing wrinkle that was always there when it was a genuine gesture...

Sam physically shook himself. Wait, _what?_ Since when had he been studying Gabe's face? More importantly _why?_ Gabriel was just a friend! ...Right?

Sam growled at himself. Yes. He was _just_ a friend.

Gabriel watched Sam's internal debate with confusion. "Uhhh, so, you and Madison?"

The Winchester couldn't fight the smile that came on his face. Girls. He could do girls. "Yeah, I asked her out tonight."

"Really? Two days and already going on a date? I thought you said Dean was the player." Gabe teased. He picked up his backpack and he and Sam headed towards their history class.

"Shut up, she seems cool and it's not like I have anything better to do with my evening."

Sam watched as that fake smile crept back onto Gabriel's face. "Yeah, I'm happy for you, man."

Despite himself, Sam couldn't really bring himself to give more than a second thought to his friend's lack of genuine ebullience as they sat down in Ms. Talbot's class. Hell, even the first thought had been hard enough of give - his mind instead wandering to Madison.

The English woman spent the class explaining the terms of the Mayflower Compact, not that Sam listened until the when she cleared her throat loudly. "It is a bit ahead of our studies, but at the end of November, our class has gotten permission to go to spend three days at Stone Mountain, Georgia. Whilst we are there, we will be studying the early history of the settlement, it's place in the Civil War, and specifically the involvement of the Ku Klux Klan." Ms. Talbot produced a piece of paper on a clipboard with a pen from her desk drawer. "I understand not all of you will be able to make it, but the school needs to know how many will be attending so we can figure out the bus fare. Sign-ups for the trip will be closed by the end of this week. You need only pay for lodging, which we will be staying at an inexpensive hotel, and the school will provide the rest. Dismissed." she said right before the bell rang.

"You going?" Sam asked Gabriel as they headed up to the front of the room. There was no doubt in the teen's mind that he would be attending. Nothing John could say would stop him, especially if he earned the money himself.

Gabriel shrugged. "I might, but I can't exactly afford a room no matter how cheap they make it."

"I'll make you a deal," Sam offered, turning to the prankster. "You come and I pay?"

"Sam, just because of what I told you last night doesn't mean you have to make me your charity case."

"No, no, no. There is a downside to this. You have to stay in my room with me." He smiled when Gabriel looked at him in confusion. "I snore. A lot."

Gabe sighed. "Well, dealing with that would be better than dealing with home. You've got yourself a deal."

Sam grinned and wrote down both of their names on the paper.

* * *

><p>Sam flopped down on the couch at home with a moan, a permanent scowl stuck on his face.<p>

"Sam," Dean called from his room. "Just because you look like a moose doesn't mean you have to make their noises."

"Shut up."

"You're in a bad mood for someone who just got home from a date with a hot chick." Dean emerged from his room, looking down at Sammy with concern. "What happened?"

Sam lifted his head from the pillow and glared at his older brother. "Something I had entirely no control over!" Dean tapped his foot impatiently and Sam sat up with a groan, knowing he wasn't going to get any peace until he told Dean. "So Madison and I went to McDonald's just to hang out and I noticed a sign saying they had a job opening. Maddie said she worked there and it would be awesome if we were co-workers. Except when I went to talk to the manager, who was an older woman, she started hitting on me. Madison saw it and thought I had started to flirting, so she slapped me and stormed home."

"Did you two make-out at all?"

Sam narrowed his eyes. "You have some whacked up priorities. No. We didn't. But I got a job."

Dean laughed and ruffled his hair as he stood. "Just give her sometime to cool down, she'll come running back. But now you know she has a pretty intense thing for you." He winked.

Samuel rolled his eyes. "I'm going to bed now." he stated firmly.

"'Night, Sammy!" Dean called over his shoulder, going to his own room.

Sam mumbled his own, "G'night." and headed to his room, collapsing on his bed without even putting on pajamas and falling asleep instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam moaned around the bite of pie in his mouth. "Holy crap, your mom wasn't kidding when she said she could work miracles with apples."

Gabriel chuckled as he piled a hefty mountain of whipped cream on his own slice. "Was I right or was I right?"

"I'm pretty sure it was your mother that made this." Sam smirked as Gabriel pouted.

"Just gotta take the fun out of it for me, don't you?"

Sam laughed and took another bite. He took a deep breath, loving the sting of the late Autumn air on his lungs.

Not that he would ever care to admit it, especially not to his father, but these past few weeks had been downright delightful. Dean and Castiel had become fast friends, which in turn helped out Sam and Gabriel's friendship. Ms. Novak liked to joke that they were joined at the hip because of how much time her son spent with Sam. What could he say? Gabriel was the best friend he'd ever had. Sam had never melded with someone so easily before.

Gabriel flat-out whimpered when he realized his plate was empty. The prankster stood up to grab another piece of pie, but Sam grabbed his ankle. "Come on, don't eat it all. We have to save some for Dean and Cas." he chuckled, using the nickname Dean had dubbed the elder Novak boy with, as Gabriel pouted.

"Fine." Gabriel finally consented. "I say we give them each a piece then eat the rest by ourselves."

Sam laughed and picked himself up off the ground, stretching out his mildly sore muscles. They had been sitting out on the hard wooden porch for two hours now and it had certainly taken its toll on his body.

Gabriel led him in to the kitchen. They got out two plates, put a piece of apple pie on each with a bit of cream. The prankster picked up the plates and headed to the basement, pausing only so Sam could open the door for him.

Sam could have sworn he heard moaning as they made their way down the stairwell but he dismissed the thought. It was probably just some movie they were watching.

Gabriel stopped at the bottom of the stairs, Sam bumping into him as a grin spread over the other boy's face. Sam almost protested until he looked up and saw Dean and Cas on the couch. Their limbs were so intertwined it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. Cas was in Dean's lap, the Winchester's fingers tangled in his hair. Their lips tightly pressed together.

Sam could only stay poker-faced for half a millisecond before he burst out laughing. The couple jumped and untangled from each other. Dean scowled at them as Castiel turned a vibrant shade of crimson. Gabriel set the plates of pie down on the ground and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and started to pull him back. "Come on, moose, let's leave the happy couple alone."

Sam was laughing so hard that Gabe had to practically drag him up the stairs. When he finally closed the basement door and gave one last huff, Gabriel started to howl with laughter too. "Okay," he panted, wiping away a tear of mirth. "_That_ was awesome."

"Yeah." Sam chuckled. "I never thought _Dean_ of all people would date a guy. He's always seemed slightly homophobic."

"'Parently Cassie taught him differently." Gabriel put his hands on his knees and tried to force himself to breathe. "I bet they're going to be a really mushy couple too. Y'know, holding hands everywhere, pulling out each other's chairs."

"Kissing all the time." Sam giggled and they both pulled a face. "Who do you think will be little spoon?"

"Dean." the prankster answered without hesitation.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You sure? Dean seems pretty dominant to me."

"Nah," Gabe waved his hand as if to dispel the illusion. "I bet you twenty bucks Cassie will be the rough one."

"Oh, come _on_." the moose rolled his eyes. "Cas is too nice and quiet for all that stuff."

Gabriel started giggling so hard he had to sit down. After a few minutes of trying to breathe with Sam giving him weird looks, he managed to laugh out, "Watch him be like, 'chains and whips excite me.'" He started to bark out a fit of laughter again and covered it with his hand.

Sam's mouth fell open. "Are we talking about the same person? You know, Castiel, your cousin, he lives in your basement with his dad, always dresses like he's got an interview to go to, wears a trench coat, doesn't know what a hairbrush is? That Castiel?"

"I know," Gabriel wheezed, clutching his stomach. "But could you imagine him wearing leather?"

Sam started to cackle loudly as the image appeared in his mind - both humorous and mildly scarring. "Oh my gosh, that would be priceless!"

"Grow up you two." Dean snapped, that being the only noise he'd made since coming upstairs.

"But we like to fantasize about you and your new boyfriend." Gabriel chortled, earning a strange look from both Winchesters.

"That sounds wrong on so many levels, Gabe." Sam informed, mildly scarred going to disturbed quickly.

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Well if you're both done acting like five-year-olds," - the teens stuck their tongues out at him - "Sam and I have to head home."

"Nooooooo," the younger Novak whined as he fell into Sam's lap. "You can't leave me here with Casanova! He's_ so_ boring!"

Samuel shrugged helplessly. "Sorry, man. Dad wants us back home by eight. School night and all."

"He's gonna make me _study_, Sam!" Gabriel moaned, grabbing at his friend's shirt.

He rolled his eyes as he pushed Gabe out of his lap and stood. "See ya tomorrow?" he asked while the two bumped fists.

The prankster raised his hands to shoulder level, palms up towards the ceiling with a shrug. "I dunno. Maybe. Might not be in a school mood tomorrow though."

Sam punched his arm lightly. "You better be there." he said firmly, gave one last grin, and followed Dean out to the Impala – the car which was now his, as their father had bought a black pickup under the pretenses that it would be more helpful for the new construction job he'd found.

"So you and Cas, huh?" Sam grinned, staring out the window.

"Yes, me and Cas. Got a problem with it?" he growled.

"Not at all." Sam replied quickly to get the death glare off him. "You're happy, I'm happy."

Dean nodded and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, shouldn't have snapped. Just... don't tell Dad, will you? I don't think he'd take it well; y'know, me being his perfect son and all." He grinned to show the last part was a joke but Sam didn't quite feel it. It hit a little too close to home. John did seem to favor Dean over the younger. Probably because he was more like their father. But he did understand where his brother was coming from: John did not enjoy change as drastic as that one; so he nodded and said he wouldn't, leaving the rest of the car ride to be sat out in silence.

When they got home, John managed to get a hug to Sam before he rushed to his room to study. After a couple of hours of reviewing facts about the Revolutionary War, he fell asleep listening to some AFI album.

* * *

><p>"Gabriel, it's only five o'clock! Shut <em>up<em>!" Sam moaned from his bed, covering his face with his pillow. Gabriel had been in the shower singing Journey songs at the top of his lungs for the past fifteen minutes.

The prankster stopped in his chorus of _Anyway You Want It _to yell back, "Sorry!"

Sam smiled softly at the silence that followed, broken only by the sound of the cascading water.

Well, until Gabriel's voice rang out loud and clear. "_Anything you say can and will be held against you, so only say my name, it will be held against you-"_

"I'm going to kill you, your children, and your grandchildren. Shut the frickin' frack up!"

Gabriel came out of the bathroom with a cloud of steam, a towel wrapped around his waist. "Someone's cranky."

"It's way too early to be awake." Sam groaned into his pillow.

"Come on, Samsquatch." Gabriel laughed as he got dressed. "We have to be out of here by six or else we're gonna miss the bus."

Sam whined and threw his blankets off, quickly climbing out of bed and getting dressed in his usual four layers of plaid. "Six. It had to be six. That's ridiculously early."

"Well maybe it would be better if you hadn't stayed up till two texting Madison." the prankster smirked as he hefted his duffel bag onto his shoulder.

A goofy grin appeared on Sam's lips. He and Madison had officially hooked up. It had happened at the school's Halloween dance and he swore dances were magical now. Sam was almost positive the cider had been spiked with something, but he didn't really care. After a couple of cups of it with Gabe, he and Madison had got to talking, getting to know each other and all that jazz. Apparently she'd grown up on a ranch with a horse and everything. She moved to Louisiana when she was eleven for her father's job - he was a high-class salesman. Now she was aiming to become a kindergarten teacher. A few hours and five slow dances later, Sam had gotten up the courage to kiss her. Madison had reciprocated. Now they were an official couple.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Wipe the grin off your face, let's get go get some breakfast." His tone was almost a growl.

Sam furrowed his brow as Gabriel walked out to the kitchen. The guy was always so happy despite the crap he'd had to go through. …Except when he brought up Maddie. That's when everything showed: his anger, his disappointment, his loneliness, and mostly his depression. But if, lo and behold, a subject change came along, Gabriel was back to being his happy-go-lucky self.

Gabe was Sam's best friend and if anyone asked, he loved the kid to death – he was willing to do anything for him – but for his life, he could not figure the guy out.

"Hurry up, Gigantor!" Gabriel yelled from the kitchen. "Your dad got Frosted Flakes!"

Sam chuckled and shook his head as he pulled on a pair of brown work boots. He walked out to the kitchen to see Gabriel sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal in front of him, hefting spoonfuls of sugar onto it.

"Dude, you're gonna get diabetes." Sam yawned as he sat across from his friend. "But seriously, there's not enough sugar on those already?"

Gabriel's head snapped up. He looked genuinely shocked. "How could you even say that? There's no such thing as 'enough sugar.'" He put air quotes around the phrase. He took a bite of cereal and shook his head, putting another spoonful of sugar in his bowl, muttering to himself about how insane Sam was.

Sam laughed but broke off as Dean stomped in. He looked angrier than Sam could remember and his spiky blonde hair was a total mess, not like he usually liked it.

Dean didn't bother with a "good morning" as he grabbed a bowl and the jug of milk, slamming both down on the counter.

"What's up?" Sam asked, resting his cheek against his fist.

"Remember last week when I got detention?"

Sam nodded. Dean had kissed Cas' cheek in the lunchroom and ended up getting called to the principal's office later that afternoon.

"Well, Cas looked it up. There's a no gays policy at the school." Dean growled and slammed the fridge door shut. "Those homophobic douche bags!"

"Huh," Gabriel hummed after taking another bite of sugar-death. "I guess that explains about a third of my detentions."

Dean looked up at Gabriel curiously. "You've kissed a guy?"

He shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "Yeah. I've kissed a guy. Gordon, he's in your class. Uh, I've kissed Nate Ross, Oliver, Jesse, all of whom are in our year." He turned to Sam, who had found a sudden interest in his cereal. Somehow, Gabe talking about past flames wasn't too exciting for him.

"Guess you're not too picky." Dean commented jestingly.

Gabriel laughed. "Not in the slightest." he winked.

"Gross, dude. I'm with your cousin."

Gabriel shrugged. "Just thought I should put that out there."

Dean snorted as he poured out his own breakfast. "Just go back to your chocolate coated sugar bombs."

The prankster rolled his eyes. "Why? Am I making you... uncomfortable?" he asked, his voice getting low and husky on the last word as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Dean, why are you awake?" Sam inquired suddenly, needing a topic change and fast. But the blissful change didn't come and the youngest Winchester knew it never would from the broad grin on his brother's face.

"Cas wants to show me a little park by the school. He said he used to go there all the time and watch the sunrise."

Gabriel faked a dry heave and Sam nodded. "You two are disgusting." the younger Winchester stated.

"Hey!" Dean barked, becoming the cross, protective boyfriend he would whenever someone started to make fun of Castiel in anyway. "You don't hear me saying anything like that about you and Madison."

Gabriel had now taken his own interest in his bowel of impending sugar death. Dean looked between the two younger boys before he made a loud sort of snort in the back of his throat. "I can't believe it. Cas was totally right." he laughed as he picked up his cereal and went to his room, music blaring as soon as he was in, only slightly muffled by the door.

Sam rolled his eyes as soon as he was gone. "I don't even want to know, do I?"

The prankster shrugged. "If Cassie was the one who said it, no probably not. It'll be deep, philosophical, and most likely boring."

Sam snorted into his bowl. "You don't give the guy enough credit. At least he's smarter than more than half the kids in our class."

Gabriel just shrugged again as John came out, smiling widely. "Ready to go?"

Both boys nodded. Within a few minutes they were in the pickup, their bags loaded in the back. "Sam?" John asked, hoping his son would know. And he did. The youngest Winchester rolled his eyes, looking out the window. "I know, I know. Be respectful to the teacher, kind to the other kids, and don't burn the place down." He meant the last part as a rib at his father but Gabriel laughed. "That's a rule _I_ should be getting, not you."

John actually cracked a smile. "Gabriel, you better be good. Otherwise I'm making you pay for both this trip and my gas, got it?"

Gabriel's eyes widened and he nodded vigorously. Sam knew the topic of money hit a little too close to home for him, but he really didn't think just joking about the subject would throw him off the edge.

The rest of the ride was silent, John completely oblivious to how tense Gabriel had become. When they got to the school – all of Sam's class already standing outside, waiting to load up on the charter buses – John pulled Sam into a tight hug. "You stay safe, boy. You hear me?"

The moose nodded. "Loud and clear, sir. I'll keep out of trouble."

He smiled and ruffled his son's hair. He gave Gabe an affectionate pat on the back with a, "You watch over that kid for me or else he'll do something stupid." coupled with a wink. He gave Sam one last tender look before getting back in the pickup and driving off.

The next fifteen minutes was a scramble of Ms. Talbot telling students to make sure they had all their belongings, which bus to get on, and the snobby, obnoxious rich girls bargaining for a seat together. Finally Ms. Talbot just told them in a falsely sweet voice that if they didn't get on their assigned buses now, they wouldn't be going at all. Both Sam and Gabriel smirked as they were for once denied of what they wanted.

Lucky for the two, they'd managed to get a seat together, and so for the trip they spent their time either playing Fruit Ninja or debating the Star Wars Prequels, along with annoying the other passengers by arguing loudly with Balthazar and Chuck about which music genre was the best. At least until Ms. Talbot so kindly told them to "shut the crap up."

* * *

><p>It was three in the afternoon when they finally got there, the large, gray mountain visible a few miles before they were even at the park, and four thirty by the time they were all checked into their rooms and had their things put away in them; by five most of the students were in a pizza parlor just outside the historical park.<p>

Sam was sitting with Madison, the two being generally disgusting as they fed each other pizza and giggled, when Gabriel tapped on his shoulder.

"Can I borrow him?" he asked Madison and she nodded.

Sam frowned as he got up with one last smile to his girlfriend. "What's up?" he inquired as soon as he and Gabe were outside.

Gabriel shuffled for a moment and kept a staring contest going with the sidewalk as he asked his question: "Could I, uh, have the room key? I'm... tired..."

Sam frowned a little at the rather lame ending but nodded and fished the small key out of his pocket, dropping it in the prankster's outstretched hand. "Just, text me if you need anything, okay?"

He nodded and didn't give another look as he went back to the hotel with one of the teacher escorts.

Throughout the night it was obvious how perturbed the moose was. Madison often complained that he didn't seem there with her whenever he stopped talking. Even more so when she tried to kiss him. It wasn't his fault. He just couldn't focus, not with the nagging thought of what was wrong with his friend in the back of his mind. Gabriel was normally a huge party person. So what changed now?

Sam was the first back to the rooms and he had to admit that he almost regretted that status when he saw Gabriel curled up on the bed, body wracked with sobs.

"Gabe, what's up?" he frowned as he came and sat on the edge of the mattress, tentatively reaching out to put a hand on his arm. When Gabriel didn't flinch at the contact, he rubbed the smaller boy's bicep in soothing circles.

The prankster shook his head fervently as nonsensical babble started to flow out of his mouth. Though, along with the obvious non-English, there was two repeated noises that after a bit of intent listening started to actually sound like words. "Mom... dying..."

Sam's eyes widened and he bent down to hug his friend. Gabriel just nodded, obviously relieved he didn't have to verbally explain the situation.

"Uncle Mikey got me a plane ticket... I'm going home in the morning to see her..." he whispered after the long, untracked time it took for his tears to stop. "I don't know how we're gonna do this, Sam. We're dirt poor and I still can't figure out why. Mom was always willing to work hard where she could but for some reason could never hold a steady job. And me?" he barked out a bitter laugh. "Well, I got a record. Most companies don't want a sixteen-year-old who's been to juvie twice on their work force."

Sam knew it was all just nonsensical blubbering brought on by grief and shock, but he listened intently. For all the time the Winchester and Novak spent together, Gabriel rarely gave away much about his home life, preferring to discuss Sam's interests and chime in when he agree with the other's opinion.

"What did you do?" he asked tentatively, afraid the question would make his friend close off. Instead, Gabriel looked grateful at the idea of telling his own story.

"The first time was vandalism. Was young and stupid then and thought graffiti might be fun. It wasn't. It's just drawing except on a bigger canvas. Second time was for arson." He actually grinned fondly at the memory, which made Sam worry just a bit. "It was me and another chick. Lots of fun, that was. I'd never do it again though." he added, rapidly growing sober. "When Mom learned that I'd burnt down an apartment building – even if it _was_ completely empty -" he shook his head. "The look of sheer disappointment in her eyes was terrible. I never want to see it again.

"I'm sorry." he whispered suddenly, looking up at Sam. "I shouldn't be dumping all my problems on you."

"It's not dumping when I'm willing taking them." the boy soothes. "You get some sleep. I'll talk to Ms. Talbot."

"No!" Gabriel said quickly with a quite whimper. "Sam would... Would you stay with me... Please?" he asked slowly, obviously expecting rejection.

Instead Sam nodded. He stood so he could pull the covers over Gabe's shoulders then crawled under them. The smaller boy curled up against his chest and was asleep within minutes. Sam only had a few moments to wonder what was next before he followed to dreamland soon after.

* * *

><p>Sam woke before Gabriel did and was pleasantly surprised to find that the other had wormed his way into his arms at some point in the night.<p>

He sighed as he gently pulled an Indiana Jones, slipping the pillow under Gabriel's head to replace his chest. Gabriel didn't even stir at the swap.

He dressed quickly and slide out of the room silently.

Ms. Talbot was easy about the situation, giving many condolences for Ms. Novak's unknown condition. Sam even managed to convince his father to get a ticket home on the same plane – though earned himself four weekends at home doing chores. Sam's biggest worry was how Gabe was. When he came back to the room the prankster was staring absently into space, the hands that always seemed to be tapping out some drum line for once perfectly still and folded over his stomach.

"How're you doing?" Sam asked as he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

Gabriel sighed with a little shrug. "Could be better, could be worse. Ask me again when this all actually sets in." He sat up, pulling his legs into lotus position. "In all honesty, I can't really feel anything right now. I think I'm in too much shock but I'm too stubborn to admit even that."

Sam nodded his understanding. "I got a plane ticket as well. Ms. Talbot said she'll get one of the other teachers to take us to the airport in a bit. You should probably get showered up before. I'll get us some breakfast."

Gabriel nodded with another heavy sigh. He grabbed a change of clothes and went to take a long shower.

In the time it took for him to wash up despite the numbness he felt with no wish to take care of himself at all, Sam had gone out and gotten a few biscuits from Chick-Fil-A. They ate in silence: Gabriel too empty inside to speak, Sam not knowing what to say.

Within the hour the two found themselves sitting on the hood of Mr. Singer's car. Gabriel was staring emptily off into the distance when Ms. Talbot called him over.

"Yes, ma'am?" he asked meekly, all strength gone from his voice at this point.

She sighed and took both of his hands in her own. "Gabriel, I've known you for a very long time and your mother for longer. I know this is difficult. You know, my father whenever I went through a hard time, he would remind me of a quote from J. R. R. Tolkien: 'It is not the strength of the body, but the strength of the spirit.' I think you can appreciate the author." She smiled softly and Gabriel nodded. "You have a very strong spirit, Gabriel. You'll make it through this. And though the result may not be a happy one, in the end it will help you tremendously."

"Thank you, Ms. Bela." Gabe mumbled, using the name for her he had grown up with rather than the one he'd learned to use in school.

She hugged the boy tightly. "And you've got Sam with you to help you through it all. Never underestimate the value of a good friend. You treat him just as well as he's treating you, you hear me?"

He nodded quietly. She smiled and embraced him once more. "Tell your mother I said 'hi.'" she muttered as she let go of him.

Gabriel went back to the car and climbed in. The ride to the airport was slow and tense, but it gave him the time he needed to think. She was right. Sam was a good friend. But was he _just_ a friend? Gabriel was nearly positive the feelings he had for the galoot moose were more than just intense friendship, but was Sam willing to give_ him _a try?

Sure, he hadn't freaked when Gabe had told him he was pansexual. But that didn't really mean he would be okay with dating a guy even if his older brother was.

Gabriel didn't really believe the whole "gay runs in families" thing. It was flat out bull honkey. Whether you liked guys or girls was a matter of personal choice, not genetics. Still, it did seem like a person who had a gay sibling was more willing to accept themselves as gay.

_Look at you, aren't you just a sap? _Something inside Gabriel snarled. He never liked that voice when it came up, and it always seemed to come at the worst possible moments. _He's dating Madison. He's _happy_. He's never going to like you the way you like him. _

Gabriel sighed. For all the internal protest he might do, it was probably true. Sam was a chick guy. That wasn't going to change so there was no point in pressing against the seams. He liked having Samsquatch as a friend. He wasn't willing to lose the relationship they already had for something that would never happen.

"You still here?" Sam asked, making Gabriel jerk out of his thoughts.

"Uh, y-yeah..." he mumbled, only now realizing that they were at the airport.

Sam sighed helplessly and got out, Gabe following close behind. Mr. Singer gave them each a clap on the back after escorting them inside.

Security was surprisingly easy going that day, though they were a little questioning about two teens flying on a school day. But they couldn't deny them passage to the plane.

Gabriel bounced the entire flight despite Sam telling him to calm down a bit, thinking their one and a half hour time in the air to be way too long.

* * *

><p>Far too late for his taste, they were on the ground and in the back of Michael Novak's car on the way to the hospital. "You don't have to come." Gabriel murmured.<p>

"I want to. I want to be there." Sam whispered back, putting a comforting hand on the prankster's knee. He just nodded, keeping his gaze locked out the window.

The doctors were kind enough to the youngest Novak when they got there, but he saw through their pained façade. They weren't actually upset. It wasn't their mother in the room, struggling for her life.

Before he was allowed to go in, one doctor pulled him aside. "Hello, Gabriel." he said quietly.

Gabriel just grunted his acknowledgment.

"I'm Doctor Freeman. I've been working with your mother. You are aware of what happened, aren't you?"

Gabriel tilted his hand side to side in a _sorta_ gesture and the doctor sighed. "She's been in a very bad car accident, Gabriel. As you know, her condition is critical." he paused for a long moment. "I need you to understand that she may not make it through the night."

His eyes widened and he shook his head frantically, pulling out of Doctor Freeman's grip so he could rush to his mother's room.

Castiel was sitting next to the bed, holding a bandaged hand and whispering softly to her. It took a great deal of effort, but Gabriel finally let his eyes drift slowly up the bandaged and bruised arm up to the- He sucked in a harsh breath. His mother's face looked like it had been stuck in a furnace, the flesh blistered terribly and where there wasn't nasty welts it was an angry, vibrant red, contrasted by the see-through green mask over her mouth and nose.

He had to force himself to breathe. This couldn't... No... His mother wasn't really on life support, not his stubborn-as-a-mule mother. She couldn't be. She wouldn't let herself be.

But yet here she was. Barely even drawing breathe. It took a moment, but he finally noted that each time she filled her lungs there was a wet sound to accompany it.

This couldn't be happening. Not really.

But it was.

It was a struggle, but Gabriel finally managed to get his feet to shuffle over to the bedside. "Hey, Mom." he said softly. Angie Novak's eyes slowly fluttered open and small smile spread across her face.

"Castiel, could you give us a moment, please?" she asked, her voice so weak and cracky that it was all Gabe could do to not burst into tears right then.

Cas nodded. "Of course, Aunt Angela. Father and I will be here if you need anything." he said softly as he rose out of the chair, gave a pitying look to his cousin, and left.

Gabriel sank down into the previously occupied chair and his mother looked at him fondly, reaching out a hand to cup her son's cheek. He leaned into the touch despite her skin being covered in boils and burning hot that surely must ache at the touch. "My beautiful boy..." she whispered. "Your father would be so proud of you. I know you don't believe it." she added before he could protest. "But he would be." She let out a long, wheezing breath. "Thank you, Gabriel, my beautiful little angel. Thank you for letting me watch you grow up. I know I wasn't as good to you as I should've been, but you were always so kind to me. It has been such a blessing to have you in my life."

"Mom, stop." Gabriel wasn't ashamed that he had flat out whimpered. The way she made everything sound... No. He couldn't think about that. Not now. "You're acting like this is a good bye. But it's not. You're gonna get all healed up and come home so we can try to eat chocolate fondue but it'll only get all over the kitchen; so you can teach me how to fix the Jeep and take good care of it; so we can blare Beyonce at three in the morning just to get Uncle Mike all riled up." Tears started to pour out of his eyes as he recalled each memory then realized that he would probably never have a moment like that with his mother ever again.

Angie shook her head as best she could. "You find yourself someone to take care of you, Gabriel - you hear me? A nice man or woman who loves you for who _you_ are, not who society tells you to be. And you better be good right back to them, Gabriel. Because once you find that person, you have _one_ shot to either get it all or lose it all, so use that one shot wisely. Don't dillydally because you're afraid. You'll only make it worse. Give that person your all. And never once believe you don't deserve them, because you do, Gabriel. You are a lovely young man and I wish I could watch you raise your own family. But you'll do fine by yourself. I know you will."

Gabriel nodded. "Go to sleep, Mom." he said softly. It was obvious she was exhausted from her little rant and he knew sleep would be the only that would help her get the strength to fight through this.

"I'm sorry you had to come home early from your trip." she whispered. "I know how excited you were."

"Shh, sleep." he cooed, leaning over to kiss her forehead softly.

Angela nodded and went to sleep almost immediately.

Gabriel stayed with her for as long as he could, just watching her chest rise and fall slowly, praying that it would keep moving, committing every little thing about her to memory, before a nurse came in and told him visiting hours were over.

Sam had left a few hours prior and Gabriel was nearly ashamed to admit that he was almost gleeful about it. The car ride home was dead silent and as soon as they pulled into the drive way, he escaped to his room.

Right now, all he needed was a good long time to think about how right his mother's words may have been.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam wasn't surprised when his phone softly sang _Heat of The Moment_ at three in the morning. Gabriel had a habit of calling him at weird times because of his insomnia, especially once Sam had gotten him to read then Harry Potter series. Then he would call at some unearthly time to discuss something he had just read; and if it wasn't about books, it was either about bands or new movies coming out.

Except this time when he answered the phone, it wasn't Gabriel's voice that greeted him early in the morning. "What is it this time, Gabe?"

"Sam."

It was Cas'.

Sam shot upright, more than a little confused. "Uh, hey, Cas? Why are you calling me so early, and why are you using Gabriel's phone?"

"Because he knew you would only pick up at this hour if you thought it was him. Sam..." he sighed, and Sam immediately recognized the tremor in Castiel's voice; the way he was trying so hard to keep himself together, how fragile his speech was like his voice may stop working altogether.

Sam knew the tone well. He himself had used it before.

It was the herald of death.

"Oh, jeez. I'll be over there in a few. Tell Gabe to hang tight for me, will you?" He didn't wait for Castiel to answer before ending the call. He pulled on a tee shirt and quickly slipped boots on, not even bothering to change out of his Looney Tunes sleeping pants. He went out to the kitchen and scribbled down a quick note about the situation before taking off.

He knew the path to the Novak's well. It was actually surprising there wasn't a permanent trench carved into the sidewalks from how often he either biked or walked down them. But for once he wasn't bouncing with excitement to get to his friend's house. He knew what the atmosphere would be like there. Hospital's were bad enough. This one would be five times worse.

It was too soon for his liking when Sam found himself knocking on the door. Michael Novak was the one who answered the door. Sam had always kind of wondered at him being Castiel's father. He always seemed so put together, neat, and tidy. Cas on the other hand gave off the vibe of being permanently flustered. But those who knew him saw through the messy dark hair that matched his father's and tie that didn't seem capable of being straight to a very calm and composed young man.

Sam briefly considered the thought that maybe Michael was the exact opposite: he was orderly on the outside but was completely discombobulated on the inside. Of course, he quickly snapped himself out of his thoughts as he heard _Victim_ playing loudly in the background.

He didn't need preamble, he just stepped past the older man and went down the well known hallway to Gabriel's room. He listened sadly as the music floated through the thin wood.

_And some say this can't be real,_

_And I've lost my power to feel tonight._

_We're all just victims of a crime_

_When all's gone and can't be regained_

_We can't seem to shelter the pain inside_

_We're all just victims of a crime._

He sighed and pushed open the door after giving a short knock. Sprawled across the bed with his father's old Queen shirt, Gabriel stared up at the ceiling, the gentle tap of his toe to the loud music the only indication of life. He looked empty and hopeless, his eyes entirely transfixed on the white paint.

"Hey." Sam whispered as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Gabriel just grunted in response. Sam listened for a moment and thought. "_Nightmare_. A good album."

The prankster nodded. "The one released just after The Rev died. The one centered around him as a tribute to his life. _Fiction_. It was the last song on the album. The last song he wrote. It was his note. What would you do if I got myself a brompton cocktail and left a note?" he asked suddenly, turning to Sam.

It took him a minute to understand just what Gabriel was saying but when he did the Winchester choked up. What _would _he do? He'd be heartbroken, that was for sure. But what would he _do_? "I don't know." Sam croaked out eventually. He put his hand on Gabe's shoulder. "So please never do."

Gabriel nodded. He'd been thinking way too much about his mother's last words to him. They'd hit him harder than he would like to admit but now that Sam was hear, at three in the morning, just because his friend was having a rough time- He broke off that train of thought. Sam was _straight_. He told himself for the millionth time in that night alone.

"Don't do that." Sam said firmly to draw the prankster out of his thoughts. "Don't close off on me."

"Sorry," he mumbled, barely even managing a whisper. "It's just a lot to take in."

"I know." Sam sighed and scooted closer to him, putting his hand on the smaller boy's back. "Trust me, I know. But I can't help if you don't let me."

Gabriel nodded and let his head fall onto the younger's shoulder. "I keeping getting stuck on what comes next. How do you recover from something like this? How do you go _on_?"

Sam didn't know why but he ran his fingers through the prankster's hair instinctively. "I'll help you through, I promise. I'm always here for you, Gabe."

"Would you stop that?!" Gabriel suddenly exploded and he felt bad immediately. Sam didn't deserve this, he didn't even know what he was doing wrong.

Sam jumped back. "Sorry, I know this is hard."

Gabriel just sighed and curled up. "Can… Can I just have some time?" he whispered.

The younger nodded. "Call if you need anything." he whispered and got up, giving Cas a hug before heading home, ignoring the chill air entirely. He know he shouldn't blame Gabriel for being so harsh but it did still hurt.

He was home soon enough, everyone in the household still asleep as the sun rose slowly, and headed straight to bed.

* * *

><p>Sam stayed home for the weekend, not getting a single text back from Gabriel, dreading Thanksgiving break. When his class got back from the field trip, he did go out to the movies with Madison at one point during the week but was too distracted for her liking. The rest of the week was dull, a boring mixture between videogames and homework.<p>

Thanksgiving Day was a bit more cheerful, if not weird. As it turned out, John had become friends with one of Sam's teachers Mr. Singer, whose first name was apparently Bobby.

He was also a highly entertaining man. He didn't bring up school at all, didn't mention Gabriel, and knew how to hold a conversation. Sam welcomed the change from his dreary week greatly.

At the end of dinner Dean volunteered to clean up and get the desserts out as John and Bobby grabbed a beer and sat down to watch the game. Sam meandered after them as he tugged out his phone.

**Hey. Happy Thanksgiving. -S** he texted to Gabriel, waiting a couple minutes before tucking his phone away with a sigh when he didn't get a reply. He crossed out Gabriel just not having his phone with him, the prankster always had it on his person with headphones for when he got bored.

He sighed and sat down to watch the game until Dean called for dessert. The three got up and walked into the kitchen where Dean was standing, holding a brightly colored cake. On it in orange cursive letters was written _Guess who's gay _and the elder was blushing, though a large grin was on his face. "Hey, guys."

Bobby burst out laughing as John's jaw dropped, Sam hitting his forehead with the heel of his hand, muttering, "Really, Dean?"

"What? I spent a lot of time on this cake!"

"I thought you liked pie more." John said with a slow smile.

"I do, but I couldn't gay up a pie! It deserves better than that!" Dean chuckled as he searched over his father's face. There wasn't yelling, no stern, disapproving look, just a gentle smile. One of Dean's own spread over his face. This was going far better than he thought.

"Well is it just to look at or are we actually going to eat the thing?" Bobby asked with another small chuckle.

Dean nodded and quickly cut it. The cake was just as colorful inside but it was absolutely delicious.

"Didn't want to have Cas here when you came out?" Sam leaned over and muttered when John and Bobby went back to the football game.

"He's got other things going on." Dean sighed quietly. "Besides, one thing at a time. I didn't think Dad would take it this well. I'll probably bring Cas over to meet him soon."

"How are they doing?" Sam whispered. "I haven't seen Cas since the beginning of the break and Gabe won't text me back."

The elder gave his brother an apologetic look. "He's not doing too well, Sammy. Cas said he's pretty much blocked out everyone. He stays in his room with his music on, barely eats and talks even less." he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Not like it's your fault." Sam whispered and set his plate in the sink. "I'm just gonna head to bed. Thanks for the cake." Dean nodded and the moose headed for his bedroom. As he laid down after changing into a pair of flannel pants, he pulled out his phone one last time.

**I'm always here for you, Gabe. -S**

He sighed and set it down on his nightstand, flicking off the light before he turned over to fall into a restless slumber invaded by worries for his friend.

**A/N: Yeah, pretty short and took a while (sorry, been busy) but the next one will be longer, I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas and New Year's came and went and before long school was starting back up again in the middle of January. A light dusting of snow covered the ground near the end of the month but barely even enough to make a snowball with, not like the heavy snowfall they used to get in Kansas that Sam had loved so much.

To add to that wound, Gabriel hadn't even been to school since it had started up again. Sam was quiet about it but eventually he leaned over to Madison during art. "Have you seen Gabe at all this year?" he whispered, using Garth's lecture about shading to cover up the noise.

She shook her head but a dark haired girl - Sam thought her name was Sarah - leaned forward. "Gabriel Novak? No one's seen him for a while. Even Castiel won't talk about him. But did you see the New Year's pictures someone posted of him on Facebook?"

Sam shook his head and Sarah pulled out her phone, scrolling for a minute before passing it up. He looked through the photo album to see pictures of Gabriel at some concert. His silver studs were replaced with small black cross earrings and a silver rod going in and out of the top of his right ear, heavy black liner around his eyes. As he looked through, Sam noticed something off about him. It took a bit of close examination, but the moose finally realized his friend was obviously intoxicated. Gabriel had gone out and gotten drunk…

Sam felt his heart pound with worry and longing as he continued looking through the pictures. The prankster seemed to be having a good time, rocking out to the music that was playing, laughing with the other fans there, doing shots. It wasn't until the very last picture that the phone slipped out of his hands, clattering onto the floor with a noise so loud that even Garth stopped and looked at the slack-jawed boy.

It had been Gabriel with the cliché drunken tie wrapped around his head under his bedhead that rivalled Gerard Way's - Sam had to briefly wonder where he'd gotten the tie but that was soon dashed away when he realized his best friend was making out with some Indian girl. And it was clear that it was a very, very heated kiss.

Sarah gasped and tried to grab her phone before it hit the floor but failed miserably. "You're lucky you didn't break it." she grumbled but stopped when she saw the picture Sam had stopped on. "Oh…. Yes, that's Kali Bhatai, she's a senior. Graduating this year. According to her status updates they've been together a lot lately."

Without another word, Sam got up and left. He couldn't listen to this. His friend was going out and getting drunk with some chick, getting piercings, maybe tattoos, maybe even drugs!

The youngest Winchester sighed and rubbed his temples, letting his feet take them where they would. He couldn't help the tears on his face. His best friend was out destroying himself and Sam couldn't do a thing!

He sniffled and sat down, only now realizing he'd gone up to the rooftop. It made his heart ache to be up here. He could practically hear Gabriel's voice, the two laughing and talking as they ate sweets from the prankster's back. Sam wiped his eyes and sighed, pulling out his phone to look over the past two months of unanswered messages. He'd called and texted a myriad of times without any result. Not only had he attempted to reach him through countless technological ways, but he'd even gone down to the Novak house. Not a single answer to any. Castiel had been at school, his father Michael at work, and now Sam realized that with how Gabriel was spending his time, he was probably asleep during the days.

He briefly wondered why Castiel didn't get him to school or stop him from going out at night, but stopped. When Gabriel lashed out it was quick and fierce.. He held nothing back if he was angry. Castiel on the other hand was quiet, gentle person. One bout of yelling from his cousin and Cas probably would have left him well enough alone, quietly watching with concern.

Sam sat on the rooftop for a very long time before finally going down when school was over to get in the Impala. He had a plan brewing. He was going to help Gabriel get out of this whether or not he wanted it.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until a week later that Sam got his plan in motion. He went to the Novaks around ten P.M. When he knocked, Cas didn't even question it. He nodded and stepped aside, Sam walking in slowly.<p>

He went down the hall to see the all too familiar Metallica star painted cleanly on the door. He raised his fist to knock but stopped when he heard noises of pain coming from behind. He forgoed the knocking and just opened the door, expecting to have to get bandages and possibly call a hospital - Gabriel was an idiot who could bang himself up good after all.

What he didn't expect to see was that Indian girl from the pictures, Kali Bhatai, standing there in her underwear and an equally naked Gabriel beneath her with his hands scrambled for the clasp on her black bra, pinned to his desk as they shared a fierce kiss, the moans falling from both their mouths accounting for the sounds Sam had heard.

"What the crap?!" he shouted without thinking, Kali jumping off the prankster with a little surprised noise but Gabriel glared.

"Kinda tryin' to get laid here, man!"

"Get your pants on, you and I are talking. And your wench here is leaving." he growled out forcefully.

Kali didn't really seem the type to take orders as her tripled pierced ears and the stud under her lower lip told, nor did she seem like she would take insults lightly, but apparently the anger in Sam's eyes was enough to have her dashing to dress and leave after placing one last kiss on Gabriel's mouth.

He waved to her as she left then turned to Sam. "What the crap do you think you're doing?!"

"I could ask you the same thing." the youngest Winchester growled back, flicking the slashed letters of the My Chemical Romance symbol Gabriel had tattooed on his left shoulder. Gabriel had only gotten it a couple days ago so he winced at the abuse of his sore skin. Sam gave a disdainful look at the lines of cuts up and down his arms. "Tattoos, cutting, drinking, _sex_? You're not even legal yet!"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "When did you become my boss?"

"Gabriel! Look at yourself! You're wearing more makeup than most the girls in our school!"

"It's literally just eyeliner."

Sam ignored him and kept going. "Oh, and you haven't even _been _to school for three weeks now-"

The prankster shrugged. "Too mainstream."

Sam glared in reply. "What do you think you're doing?"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "I'm living my life. I'm not spending hours a day at some hellhole just to come home and continue that work. I'm having fun, unlike you."

"You sleep all day then bang all night. What are you accomplishing?" Sam reasoned, trying to keep his voice soft but it ended up being about as cuddly as a pillow made of sandpaper. "How is throwing your life away any way to honor your mother?!"

Gabriel growled and grabbed Sam by the collar, slamming him against the wall. "Don't even start that!"

"Oh I'm starting it." the moose kept his voice even as he leveled his eyes with his friend's. "I lost my mother too, not too long ago. Yet turning into a moron does nothing to get her back."

"It gets rid of the pain!"

Sam's eyes softened at that. "No it doesn't, not really."

"It dulls it at least!" Gabe shouted back with a crack in his voice. "You've got Dean and your dad; you don't understand how alone I am…"

"I've always been here for you." he replied quietly.

"No you're not. Go back to Madison." the prankster spat bitterly, making Sam frown.

"What are you-" he stopped as it all clicked into place. "Are you telling me you're jealous?"

"Go away." Gabriel snarled and turned his back on his best friend, grabbing a long sleeved shirt to tug over his scabbed arms.

"You know I'd never let a girl get in front of our friendship, right?"

"I said leave!" he snapped as he whirled around to face Sam. "Or else I'll call the cops."

Sam's eyes widened and he nodded slowly. That wasn't a vain threat. Or even if it was, he wasn't going to treat it like one. "I-I miss you in class, Gabe. Miss hanging out after school. You can always call on me if you're having a hard time no matter what." he murmured quietly before heading out, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he walked down the street with his head lowered.

"Everything alright?" John asked when Sam walked through the front door, immediately tuning in on his son's mood. "How'd it go?"

He sighed and flopped down on the couch next to his father. "I don't know what to do any more. I get that it's hard - I of all people know that. And I was willing to let him grieve at his own pace because that's what he needed; but now he's just destroying himself. How do I fix that? I just want my friend back." he whispered, ignoring the dull throb in his chest. It seemed to always be there, especially when Gabriel was brought up, and it had only increased after seeing both the picture and the events of what had been going on in the prankster's room. Sam had gotten used to it, but now it was almost too much to bear.

John nodded slowly. "It's true that misfortune rarely comes alone. I know you just want to help him, but sometimes it's less a matter of physically helping and more just being there. That's the thing about death, everyone seems like they're going to be a casualty. It's easier to just shut off from the world, not have to worry about who's going to leave next. But doing that doesn't help. People are social creatures, even the introverts. We need others to rely on, help carry our burden. I personally have been too stubborn sometimes to let others help, but there's no shame in it. The important thing to remember is that we will feel many things, but feelings are only feelings, thoughts are only thoughts. If we hold onto them, they will hold onto us. With death, especially with people as important in our lives as mothers, we feel an obligation to hold onto them, remember them in everything we do and grieve for their loss. But it's okay to let go. It's okay to move on. It's not okay to say 'screw it' and forget everything. But it is perfectly fine to give them up. You'll still remember them, certainly. But it's alright to not let their absence drag you down any more."

Sam nodded thoughtfully as he listened. "But what if he doesn't want to let go?" he finally asked in a quiet, almost fearful, voice.

"Then that's his choice and there's nothing you can do. Never stop showing that you still care about him though." he whispered back and pulled Sam into a hug. "You'll figure it out, I promise. For now you need to head to bed though."

"Okay." the boy murmured as he embraced his father, John placing a soft kiss on the top of his head.

"Goodnight, Sammy."

Sam returned the pleasantry as he got up and shuffled off to his room. He was hasty about getting into his pajamas and into bed. What wasn't quick was as he held his phone open, looking at the blank space as he tried to figure out what to text to Gabriel, just something quick. It didn't turn out to be that.

He spent fifteen minutes on trying to figure it out, but eventually he sent the message.

**The fact that you're struggling doesn't make you a burden. It doesn't make you unloveable or undesirable or undeserving of care. It doesn't make you too much or too sensitive or too needy. It makes you human. Everyone struggles. Everyone has a difficult time coping, and at times, we all fall apart. During these times, we aren't always easy to be around — and that's okay. No one is easy to be around one hundred percent of the time. Yes, you may sometimes be unpleasant or difficult. And yes, you may sometimes do or say things that make the people around you feel helpless or sad. But those things aren't all of who you are and they certainly don't discount your worth as a human being. The truth is that you can be struggling and still be loved. You can be difficult and still be cared for. You can be less than perfect, and still be deserving of compassion and kindness. **

**I'll always be here, Gabriel. I promise that. No matter what happens, I'm always willing to help you with your struggles. -S**

He sent it and turned over, not bothering to wait for a reply before drifting to sleep. What he didn't know was the effect it had on the small, golden haired boy. He stared at the message for a long while, the rum bottle in his hand almost slipping from sweaty fingers. He set the phone down after a minute and took a long swig of the alcohol he'd obtained from a friend. He knew he was being unfair to Sam, who only wanted to help. He knew he should be better. But he had a wall built up around his heart now, a barrier to keep everyone out. Even Kali was a purely platonic romance. He had no actual attraction in her other than that she was good looking. Gabriel bit his lip when he realized his bottle was empty and tossed it under his bed where it clanked against other empty vodka, tequila, and whiskey containers that had met the same fate. He sighed and grabbed his switchblade from his bedside table, pressing the knife against his forearm to add more long scarlet lines to his collection. After a couple of cuts that he just let bleed, Gabriel wiped the blade on a tissue and laid back against the bed he rarely left any more. He didn't sleep any more, not that he had much before because of his insomnia, so he grabbed his earphones and turned his music on high, trying to drown out both the pain in his heart and the tears running down his face.

* * *

><p>February came and went - Sam spending Valentine's Day with Madison more because he had to and less because he wanted to. He'd been out of sorts since his visit with Gabriel. Madison had noticed and had given him space since that's what the moose seemed to want but did insist on spending the holiday with him. He was quieter in school, mind drifting to his friend more and more. Gabriel didn't come to school, but there were also no more pictures posted of him and whenever Sam saw Kali in the halls, usually in passing as he went back to class after lunch, she looked pretty pissed off. Or maybe that was just her resting face. Sam didn't care, it was just affirmation that she was at school instead of doing his best friend.<p>

It was in mid-March, just before St. Patrick's Day, that one night Sam woke up to his phone playing Asia softly. Any weariness he had immediately disappeared and he answered it quickly. "Hey."

"Hi, Sam…." Gabriel whispered from the other end of the line. "Are you- are you busy maybe?" he asked in a voice so quiet and broken it made the moose's heart ache.

Sam looked over at his clock. 1:34. Great. "No, not at all." he replied though, already throwing his blankets aside to pull on jeans and a sweater.

"Maybe wanna go get a burger or something?" the prankster bit his lip, expecting rejection. He was almost tempted to hang up. It was stupid to call in the first place. All that was swept away when Sam readily replied, "Yeah, of course. Though you do realize the only place open at this time is McDonald's, right?"

Gabriel let out a little shaky chuckle, wiping at his tear stained cheeks. "Guess it'll have to do then."

"Okay, I'll see you in ten minutes or so then." Sam smiled and ended the call. He opened his window, wincing when it squeaked a little, to climb out of, closing it behind himself. He shivered at the air -it must have been around fifty -but it was still warmer than Kansas at this time of year so there was something to be grateful for.

He tried not to skip giddily as he made his way down to the fast food joint, taking the longer way to avoid the sketchier areas of the city. But how could he not be so happy? He'd finally gotten a call, Gabriel was asking to meet with him. Sam didn't care what punishment he may get for sneaking out at this hour; he was finally going to see his friend after four and a half months of distance between them.

Sam was at the restaurant before the prankster so he went ahead and ordered two Shamrock Shakes. He loved them and they were only around during this time. The looks the two employees working this shift gave him were ignored as he sat down at one of the tables next to the window, waiting out the next five minutes patiently until Gabriel walked in the door and sat across from him.

The boy had silver skulls in his ears, the rod at the top of his right ear black rather than silver. He didn't have liner around his red eyes but his hair was just as messy as it had been the last time Sam saw him, his father's Queen shirt hanging low past his waist. "Mornin'." he whispered as Sam pushed the extra milkshake to him.

"On the house."

"Thanks." he murmured but more played with it than drank it. "Sorry for waking you up."

"It's no problem." the youngest Winchester said back softly.

Gabriel nodded, looking at his best friend for a moment before dropping his head on the table and sobbing. "I just don't know what to do any more, Sam!" he sniffled out.

Sam slid over to rub the prankster's back gently. "I know, I know." he murmured. "But I'm here for you, it'll be okay. I promise."

Suddenly Gabriel gripped the front of his shirt. "Please don't leave me, don't leave me like she did. I'd be hopeless without you, Sam." he sobbed.

"I never planned on it." Sam whispered tenderly as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's shaking frame. He winced as he realized how thin his friend had gotten, his ribs finely pronounced under the overlarge tee shirt.

Gabriel sniffled quietly as he tucked his head under Sam's chin. The moose could hear the staff behind them mutter something and the sound of footsteps receding deeper into the restaurant but right now all that really matter to him was the skinny boy quaking in his arms.

How long they were in this position, Sam didn't know - though secretly he was grateful he didn't have school the following morning - but after a while Gabriel looked up, getting a reassuring smile from his friend. He bit his lip for a moment before tightening his hands in Sam's shirt, pressing their mouths together gently.

Sam's eyes widen as he tasted the trace amounts of liquor on Gabriel's lips, hands flattening slowly to rest on the moose's chest. Sam knew how to kiss; Madison even said he was pretty good at it. Right now, though, he was in too much shock to remember what he was doing. He cared for Gabriel, of course he did, but he didn't think the prankster liked _him_, not like this at least. Yet here they were, mouths pressed together as Sam slowly tightening his arms around Gabriel to bring him closer.

"I'm sorry for waking you up." Gabriel muttered one last time. "I'll call you later." and with that he got up and left hastily, Sam sitting there in shock as he watched Gabriel hurry down the near empty road back home to the French Quarter.

Sam just sat there for a while, finally getting up once his shake had melted. He shuffled home and back through his unlocked window, seeing that it was almost five in the morning before he fell asleep once more even though his mind was working at a thousand miles per hour.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I've got to give the biggest thank you in the world to all my followers and especially those that reviewed (I'd thank you each individually but quite frankly I'm the laziest person in the world so please excuse me :/). I promise they'll get better now!**


	6. Chapert 6

The following Monday when Sam walked into class, lo and behold who should be there but Gabriel Novak himself in all his tattooed, maybe slightly drunk, eyelined glory. Quite a few people were staring unabashedly, especially at the new tattoo on his left shoulder, but Gabe ignored it pointedly as he leaned back in his chair and kicked his heavy black combat boots up onto the table, crossing his ankles.

The moose gave his friend a smile, it turning sheepish when he remembered the events of that weekend and the magical feel of Gabriel's mouth on his own. He blushed fiercely and slid into his seat next to Madison. He would have sat next to the prankster but he was sitting in the very back, as always, all seats around him were taken.

It was surprising to see Gabriel in before Sam but he definitely wasn't complaining. Gabe was here, that's all that mattered.

Unfortunately class went slowly and ended late - it seeming so much longer to Sam than it actually was. But as soon as it was over Gabriel was next to Sam's desk. "Guess who's got tickets to The Killers?" he grinned.

"It's Becky, right?" the moose chuckled as he packed up his books.

Gabriel gave an exaggerated eye roll. "Ha, ha, you're hilarious. I'm surprised you even talk about your stalker."

He grinned a bit as he straightened and slung his backpack onto his shoulder. "Worst part is, Mrs. Talbot's making us do a huge presentation of the inventions and ideas of the Renaissance . Guess who she so kindly put me with?"

Gabe barked out a laugh. "No way!"

"Yup. Becky Rosen, the one and only." Sam chuckled. "She's at my house every Tuesday and Thursday and doesn't help at all; just ends up staring at me as I research." he shook his head. Honestly, it felt a little strange to be telling all this to Gabriel - not only because of the prankster's absence, but also because of the kiss that just the thought of made Sam's lips tingle and an unwanted smile played on his face.

"I bet that's a joy." the older boy hummed as he tugged a lollipop from his pocket to pop in his mouth, leaning back against the desk across from Sam's as the moose grabbed the last of his things.

"Pure elation solidified." he agreed with a laugh and waved his hand to get Gabriel to follow as he walked out of the classroom.

"Okay, now tickets. They're for June second. Busy?"

"Don't think so." Sam hummed. He went to his locker to get his next set of books and turned back to Gabriel, who was pouting.

"You're not actually going to class, are you?"

"Mr. Singer's class is next. He and my dad are best buds now, I can't pull off skipping that one any more."

Gabriel let out a long whine, Sam rolling his eyes as the obnoxious noise dragged on. "Quit it. I don't want to get in trouble so yeah, I'm going."

The prankster finally just let out a huff and shook his head. "Sucks to be you. I got gym class next so I'm outta here; but I'll be back for Garth's class. That one's worth it. Later, loser." he chuckled but didn't move. Sam frowned as Gabe cast a few glances over his shoulder to make sure the hallway was mostly cleared before leaning over to whisper in Sam's ear the few words he had been simultaneously dreading and hoping for: "I gotta talk to you after school." Then, with a bit of hesitance, the blonde placed a peck on his friend's cheek before heading briskly down the hall.

* * *

><p>Sam sat on the school's steps out front, people flowing past him in a lazy crowd, their chatter loud and aimless. At one point he thought he caught Becky wiggling her fingers at him but thank the heavens she was on the other side of the throng.<p>

Slowly, people started to leave and the noise died down. Dean came up to his little brother a few minutes later. "C'mon, let's head home."

Sam shook his head. "I have some, er, school things I have to do. I'll be home around six thirty."

The elder raised a brow but nodded. "Well… Have fun with your 'school things.'"

"I'll be fine," the moose assured with a chuckle. "I'll be home before seven, I promise."

"You better; I'm not covering for your butt if you aren't."

"I will - now go." he huffed, shaking his head.

Once Dean was in the Impala - AC/DC blaring as he pulled out of the school parking lot - Gabriel trotted out of the doors, nibbling on a Dove bar leisurely.

Sam was a bit reluctant to say anything but finally he mutter a quiet, "Hey,"

The prankster nodded in recognition as he sat next to his friend. He finished his chocolate then tucked the wrapper in his backpack, clearing his throat. "Okay, I got things to say-"

"So do I." Sam interjected but Gabriel ignored him and continued.

"-Stop me at any moment but it's all coming out now." he rubbed his hand over the tattoo on his left shoulder as he thought and exhaled forcefully. "I… You take my breath away. Seeing you lifts my spirits no matter how bad I'm feeling… I've tried to forget about it, I _ really _have. I've tried to tell myself that you wouldn't be interested and that feeling like this is useless, but through everything you've been next to me, you haven't cared what I've done or what's happened to me and… And I can't just ignore that." Gabriel closed his eyes. "This is all coming off more sappy than I meant it too…" he muttered to himself then shook his head. "I have to say it bluntly: I adore you, Sam. That's all there is to it. I can't stop thinking about you, how kind and selfless you are. I've asked so much of you the small time we've known each other but you don't complain, you just ask what you can do to help and… I'm addicted to you; I mean, you mean so much to me, you friggin' moose… I just… You make me want to be better, be worth it and… I can't help it…I... I've completely fallen for you and I don't regret it…" he finished in a whisper, his eyes locked on the cement.

Sam on the other hand was staring unabashedly at the boy next to him. His heart was hammering in his chest and his face felt hot. He never expected to hear something so tender from Gabriel, and it was so heartfelt… Sam cleared his throat and reached over to gently grab the prankster's chin so they could meet eyes. "I'm glad you went first." he said softly before he leaned forward to press their mouths together.

Gabriel stayed against Sam for a moment before pulling back to look at him. "What about Madison?"

The moose shrugged slowly as he tried to figure out how to say it without making Gabriel close off like he had all the other times Maddie was brought up. "I… She broke up with me a couple weeks ago." he shook his head. "Apparently I wasn't as present to everything as she wanted; I was too busy worrying about you…" he admitted with a nervous chuckle.

Gabe just grinned and kissed him again. "Long as I'm not a rebound." he smirked as he pulled away but left his forehead resting against his friend's - boyfriend now? They could figure out titles later.

"Course not." laughed Sam. "I've… I've actually felt something for you for… Well a while now."

"Oh, so you're saying I should have stopped sitting around and kissed you sooner?" the prankster asked with a grin.

"Well… I guess it wouldn't have been _ bad _…" Sam trailed off teasingly.

"You're impossible!" Gabriel laughed and shook his head.

The moose just grinned as a comfortable silence settled between them, soon broken when Gabriel asked, "You want some cake?"

"Of course you have cake." chuckled Samuel. "And of course I want some."

Gabe grinned and leaned down to pick up his white and black checkered bag, digging around in the huge pockets for a moment before he pulled out a plate covered in saran wrap. He tugged the plastic back and broke off a bit of the chocolate hunk, handing it to his friend. "It's devil's food cake." he told Sam and as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he immediately stuffed it with the dessert, giving a satisfied hum.

Sam was far cleaner about eating his piece, but just as enthusiastic.

After Gabriel managed to swallow his mouthful, the two talked - about nothing and everything. It was nice; there was no mention of their time apart, there wasn't anything to give hint to it (which Sam was pretty grateful for, he was afraid it would be awkward between them forever but thank the heavens it wasn't). After they'd both had their fair share of cake, Gabriel walked Sam home, even kissed him on the cheek before going back to his place - leaving Sam to go to bed with a stupid grin playing on his face, even in sleep.

* * *

><p>Having Gabriel back was the nicest thing Sam could ask for in his life. They were still chaste with the kisses and sparing with their physical affection in public. Possibly the best thing about it, though, was that their friendly dynamics didn't change. They still played GTA V together and yelled at the TV despite their characters not being able to hear them, they still had their occasional texting sessions that lasted until two in the morning - though a couple times Gabriel had tried a bit of light sexting and Sam had almost immediately proclaimed he was tired and they had tests tomorrow so he needed to sleep, only proving that he was the most blushing of blushing virgins - but all in all, they were still the same, just with a couple adoring, light kisses thrown in whenever they were alone in one of their rooms.<p>

A couple weeks of this only slightly new dynamic went on but soon Gabriel and Sam stopped seeing each other quite as much, the youngest Winchester spending most of his time with his nose in a book as the end of April neared, finals just around the corner. It was on the first of May that Sam got a three A.M. text, having gotten used to either studying or sleeping at that time now.

The moose opened his eyes with a frown at the soft chime and buzzing of his phone, tugging out the charging cord before he picked it up and unlocked it to look at his messages.

** Dude, I'm freaking the frick out right now. -GN **

Sam huffed and shook his head. "Overly dramatic boyfriend." he muttered sleepily.

** Why? -SW **

** My dad's here. -GN **

Sam stared at it with a frown, not understanding it as his first response clearly showed.

** So? What's the big deal about that? -SW **

Then he got it.

** Holy what? How long has he been there? -SW **

** Like, an hour. He showed up, said hi to Uncle Mikey, then went to take a shower and sleep. I haven't seen him yet. -GN **

** I don't even know what to say to him! -GN **

** How do you greet a father that left when you were only an embryo? -GN **

** Just "Hi dad! Look at me, I finally have actual human like features!" -GN **

** Sam! Don't go to sleep on me! -GN **

Sam jerked as his phone beeped again. He rubbed his tired eyes then got up to pace to keep himself from accidentally drifting off once more.

** I don't know, Gabe! -SW **

** You're so freaking helpful! -GN **

** Just go to sleep and worry about it in the morning, okay! -SW **

** Fine… -GN **

** I expect you to come over tomorrow night still, though. Maybe help me figure this out. -GN **

** I will, I will, I promise, just not at three A.M. a week before finals. Get some sleep, I'll be there tomorrow. -SW **

** ...Thanks, Sammy… -GN **

** You're welcome. -SW **

** I'm going back to bed now, don't text me again, okay? Some of us don't have insomnia and like to actually sleep. -SW **

** Sorry. -GN **

But Sam didn't see the apology, quickly swept back to sleep as soon as he was in bed again. _What a lovely thing to have in your head before falling asleep_, he thought to himself while he was on that thin edge of consciousness and unconsciousness before the latter finally claimed him.


End file.
